I Won’t Dance, Don’t Ask Me!
by twister15
Summary: Derek is faced with a situation that no man should ever have to face…asking help from the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, i wanted to thank you for reviewing myfirst shot at writingStealing kisses. It was really encouraging, so here i am back again, trying my hand at a multichapter story, so don't be surprised if it sucks :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the crazy concept that Derek and Casey are just like real brother and sister.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek's Point of View:**

I could not dance.

Shocking I know, but I Derek the great could not dance. It was just that I never danced the whole couple-ish boy-girl dance. Actually, it had worked out pretty well, since my popularity allowed me to be the one 'chilling out' away from the dance floor when those pesky slow songs came on. However, this was too good to last as I had become the homecoming king. Was there any question about it? This was great news, if not for the obligatory dance to start of the celebrations. And thus here I was, outside Casey's door. I knew she would never let me live it down, but this was it. I was about to give Casey the ammunition to mock me for the rest of my life. I raised my hand to knock, since it was best to not start of barging in and angering her further than what my presence usually did. I waited patiently and when I thought I heard a come in, I went in.

I heard wrong.

Since, it was not possible for Casey to invite me in, while she stood in front of the mirror, admiring her self in a delectable red lacy number. Hmm it could have given my posters a run for their money, as that lingerie set succeeded in hugging her figure beautifully. The matching bra seemed to pushup, her already ehm generously developed body, and the lacy panties rode low enough to just drive any male crazy. Any normal hormonal male crazy… any normal hormonal not-related-by blood male crazy. It was at this moment, when my thoughts started their descent into the dirty part of my brain, that Casey finally realized she had an audience. With a shrill mind numbing scream, she hurried into her closet.

Before I could even get my hearing back, the clan had decided to march in. All of them, holding various items from around the house. Though I didn't get how dad could be stuck with a wooden spoon while Martie got the baseball bat … so little sister with violent tendencies, check! Rather than commenting on what looked to be a very feeble attack against god knows what, I in my ever calming and somewhat patronizing tone exclaimed, "Hold down the fort men! It was just a bug!"

Each of them with a roll of their eyes turned to leave the room, but almost if realizing at once, they turned as one. Each one looking at me curiously but it was Dad who took the opportunity to voice out what was probably on each of their minds, "Um Derek, why are you in Casey's room?"

Having had a little bit of time, I automatically gave my sound reason, "I wanted to see the carpet color in here." And apparently I didn't have enough time, but hey I can't have all the looks, and have all the brains as well.

"….but all the rooms have the same carpet," said Dad hesitantly, looking as if he wanted to take me to the nearest mental hospital.

"Well that proves it then" I replied as if he hadn't just pointed out my stupidity. "Now I need some help with a homework question from Casey so please can you guys go and put away your respective weapons, and let me finish my work."

Though still looking at me with a sense of worriment, they left.

Sighing, I laid back on the bed. I could have been nice and left the room to give her a minute to compose herself but where would be the fun in that. Just because I wanted a favor didn't mean that I could not take the opportunity to perform my favorite step brother duty of annoying her. She entered again, wearing her favorite sweat suit that seemed to cling to her like second skin, which is why I took the chance of trying to use my nonexistent laser vision to see if I could distinguish the undergarments. As if reading my thoughts, Casey took the pleasure of slapping my head, before taking a seat in front of me.

Scowling and ignoring that just a minute ago I saw her half naked, she chose to reply in her usual scathing tone. "What do you want Derek, or did you just come here thinking oh why not see the number of ways I can annoy Casey?"

My comeback was on the tip of my tongue, but was suddenly stopped when the reason for my visit came back to me. The reason that involved keeping Casey the nicest she could be in my presence. I began with my innocent-don't-u-love-me-tone, which worked on every girl that walked this earth, "Hey Casey dearest, just thought I should drop by to see what's happening with my favorite step sis?"

"What do you want Derek?"

Apparently every girl but Casey.

"Why would you think I would want something, I mean why can't I just want—"

"What do you want Derek?"

"Now come on, I never ask for—"

"Derek!"

"Fine, Iwantyoutoteachmehowtodance"

"… excuse me"

"I want you to teach me how to dance alright!"

I looked up expecting her to give me never-in-a-million-years look, but I couldn't see her face since she was too busy hiding her face and laughing her ass off. This was such a bad idea. I give up, homecoming or no homecoming, I would not be dancing. I got up angrily, and stormed towards the door to get out, but before I could open it. Casey slammed her hand down on it, and stopped the door from opening. Still gasping from the lack of oxygen, she choked out "I am sorry! I am sorry!"

I turned to look at her, fully expecting her smug evil smile, but not her flushed face and her eyes sparkling with laughter. As much as I put her down, she really was beautiful. She was not the showy kind that would part crowds with awe, but she was the kind that if you came across, you would have to turn for a second look. I was snapped out of my daze by her waving hand in front of my face.

"Derek…hellooo … calling to the mother ship," giggled Casey uncharacteristically.

Rolling my eyes at her antics, I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What?" I replied irritated, not in the mood to be made fun of. And as if taking pity, she sobered up as well to drag me back to sit on her bed beside her. As if settling in for a long story, she stretched out against the headboard and looked at me expectantly

"So you want to learn to dance……why?"

"Because I don't know how to!" I shot back sarcastically.

"Fine, if you want to take that attitude, then you can ask somebody else to help you with it," replied Casey angrily. I quickly grabbed her before she could get up, pushing her back with a gentle push.

"I am sorry," sighing, "It's just that it's hard to admit…that I have flaws," smirking a little as I added, "Since you know how perfect I am"

Rolling her eyes with the half a smile, she gave me an affectionate push. It was nice to know that Casey wasn't indifferent to all my charms. I took her smile as a sign to continue, "You see, I need to know how to dance the "right" way because since I am the homecoming king, I need to do the first couple dance with everybody looking," I shuddered, the thought of failing in front of everybody was pretty bad. "Anyways, I heard Nora mention that you took a lot of the dance lessons up until high school, and I have seen you dance, so I thought maybe you could help by spreading the talent."

Don't know if it was the trick of the light, but I swore I saw her blush.

"As nice as you are being, I still gotta ask….What's in it for me," replied a smirking Casey. I was seriously starting to rub off on her…okkkk why did that sound wrong in my head.

"How about the middle shelf in the bathroom that you wanted so badly?" I pointed it out as if it was a lot to lose. I never got her tirade about the place for her tooth brush. Women!

Smiling, she said, "Deal!" and put her hand forward to shake.

I couldn't resist unnerving her little bit so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a very physical hug. She felt so soft and smelled so good that I couldn't help but run my hand up and down her back. She stiffened in surprise, bringing me out of my stupor. I was supposed to be disconcerting her, not enjoying myself. So I leaned in further, lightly brushing my lips against her ear and whispered, "You know I think black would suit you more than red."

I didn't give her time to process it, before I ran though still narrowly missing the pillow that was thrown at me. I laughed as her cry of outrage rang through the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auther's note:** Thanks for the nice reviews!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Casey's Point of View:**

I am going to kill him.

I am doing him a favor, and he still has the nerve to go out of his way to mortify me. The comment and the hug, why the heck did he have to mention that! It was embarrassing enough to have him see me half naked. I was still not use to having guys around the house, especially a guy like Derek, who had no qualms about getting in somebody's private space. His being closer in age didn't help one bit. How was I supposed to think of him as a brother, knowing him for only 3 years? And even then, with our constant McDonald vs. Venturi dynamic, the step in stepbrother was emphasized well enough. Also, with the whole female population taking the time to point out all his 'attributes,' it was not easy. Well now it was different, I had something to bug him with, his inability to dance.

I was so surprised when he came to me, knowing that I would torture him to death. Still, after he asked so nicely, I could not say no. Though if he thought that I was going to make this easy, he was sadly mistaken.

So here I was, 7:00 AM on a Saturday, outside his room. What better time to have dance lessons insert evil laugh. I slowly opened his door, making sure to make the least amount of noise as possible. Then the harder task came, of passing the obstacle course called the floor of his room. Hopping around while holding the cold glass of water was no easy task, but I finally reached my destination i.e. Derek's bed.

I couldn't help but stand there and observe him a little bit. It was not everyday I could look at him without wanting to throw something to shut him up. He looked pretty innocent with his arm thrown over his face, and his blanket half on and half off the bed. So I almost felt bad for being the one to take him away from that serene dream place. Almost …Smirking, I bought the glass of water close to his face and tilted it letting his face get the full treatment.

"Rise and shine, Derek!"

With a shout, he sat up, almost falling from the tangled up bed sheets. Before I could use my common sense and move away from him, he grabbed my arm pulling me on top, and in one quick movement below him.

"You know! I am beginning to feel like Cinderella with you as my evil stepsister…"he coughed, and then added "… a manly Cinderella that is."

I rolled my eyes. Mr. "Guyist" shows his face again. When he didn't move, I looked up to ask why. I stopped short.

He was leaning over me with a thoughtful expression, his sleep laden eyes unfocussed. His bed messed hair, which were wet now, obstructing his view. He didn't notice, but automatically I reached forward to brush it out of his eyes. His look of surprise bought his focus back to me lying under me, and alerted me to the fact that it was not something I should be doing.

I hesitantly moved my hand back, casually as possible, but he caught it. He slowly used it to brush his hair aside. Still holding it, he trailed it downwards, lightly brushing his cheek and lips before placing my hand against his bed cover. I could literally feel my heart thudding in my chest, why did he always feel the need to make uncomfortable! The moment was made more intense by our positions, his body was covering mine and I couldn't discern where he ended, and I began. But before I could overanalyze the situation as anything else then Derek being Derek, he leaned back taking the position of lying on his side, facing me.

"So by the way, could I ask why I am getting this very lively seven o'clock wakeup call?"

Thank god the moment over, I settled in comfortably on his bed. However, the answer was lost as I realized he really did have a nice bed. It felt like heaven, I bet it was made of feathers. I was so going to have a family meeting about this; I wanted a comfy bed like this. As if reading my mind, Derek exasperatedly put an arm over my waist to stop my movements.

"Will you stop moving! …..and no you can't have this bed, so don't go complaining to the parents. Now can we please get back to the subject at hand"

He looked like he was ready to murder me. I could never figure out the reaction I got out of him, since with anybody else he was his normal cool self. He dealt with situations in a calm manner, requiring little effort. It was like all he had to do was will it and it would happen, but with me he turned into the devil himself, yelling and screaming. I sighed; it wasn't the greatest thing to find out that I had that effect. I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts and focus on his increasingly angry face.

I put on my best innocent face and answered "Well you wanted dance, so let's dance. I will meet you in my room in 10 minutes, wear something comfortable."

He gave me an incredulous look, and before he could start his temper tantrum. I covered his mouth, and said calmly. "You know if you want to wake up everybody, its fine with me but if they ask me what we are doing, I will be sure to tell them all about your inability to dance and well you know what happens once this family gets a hold of juicy info like this."

I removed my hand soon after, because he surely looked like he was going to bite. Hearing his muttering about blackmailing stepsisters, I just smiled and slid off the bed, literally skipping towards the door. Life with Derek had its charms.

**----- 30 minutes later**

Well I really didn't expect him to be fully awake and be ready in 10 minutes, so I was perfectly happy that it wasn't an hour or something when he appeared at my door. He hesitantly walked into the room looking a little apprehensive. He stood out even more with his clothes in complete disarray in contrast to my well organized room. His typical shirt on shirt style with a pair of baggy pants made me question his sense of style. Though, that didn't stop him from being everyone's favorite at school. Ignoring his already bored look, I got up from place by my desk and made him sit there.

In my best no nonsense teacher style, I started, "So before we begin this we got to set up a schedule, since we want to do this incognito, we will do it every Saturday morning."

This was timely followed by Derek's groan, "Come on! Saturday is my off day, I want to sleep in!"

I irritably replied, "You know there is no other day, Monday through Friday we have school, and there is always somebody in the house, and Sunday is your hockey practice, you are usually too tired to do anything after it"

When I saw him grudgingly nod is head, I continued, "Anyways, the dance is October 1st, and we have only three weeks to do this. Meaning, I teach you this and next two Saturdays, but that doesn't mean you don't practice. Couple dancing involves a lot of footwork, which you can practice on your own. If you are still hopeless we will figure something out."

When I stopped, I found Derek looking at me with a small smile. It would be a lie, if I said that didn't freak me out. He changed his stance as soon as he realized that I was looking pointedly at him, it could also have been the confusion in my expression. Whatever it was, it had made Derek uncomfortable as now he was staring at my computer. While still focused on the screen, he stuttered out, "I don't think I said it before….but thank you for you know…willing to help me out…"

I couldn't help but let my face split into a wide grin. Never in these years I have known him, did he ever just come out and thank me. Thus even though it would be sad to destroy this beautiful moment, I couldn't help but cheekily reply in my best baby voice, "Awwwwww Derek, you are such sweet heart, here let me pinch your cute chubby cheeks"

I couldn't help but laugh as he turned red and tried to run from me. I grabbed his arm as he was about to pass me. I laughed as I wrestled him back into the chair, straddling him as to prevent his escape, I said in my most sincere tone, "You are welcome!"

He just looked at me for what seemed like a minute, and finally with a blank face he said, "It's okay Casey, don't need to give me a lap dance to prove how 'welcome' you are."

With my indignant gasp, his smirk appeared and I took pleasure in smacking his arm as I got up from my position in his lap.

I turned before he could see me smile; it was weird how this was normal for us compared to our sincere selves. I don't think Derek and I could ever live without making each other crazy, which was sad considering both our parents were still hoping for the day we would act civilly towards each other.

I turned towards him again, it was dance time.

"First lesson to couple dancing for guys, you have to lead"

He gave me an incredulous look, and replied sarcastically, "wow Case you astound me with your knowledge. Of course I lead! I am not that stupid"

"Sureeee," I replied, smiling innocently at him.

He growled.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Anyways, so come over here, let's get this over with!"

I grabbed his hand to put on my waist, and grabbed his other hand, in the typical dance position. Even though I didn't want to, I had to make the gap between us shorter, since I didn't think my arms could take that much stretching. So I moved forward, only to have him take a step backwards.

"What are you doing Derek?"

He looked at me weirdly, then replying in a very cautious tone, "What am I doing… What are you doing?"

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I said exasperatedly, "We can't dance million feet apart, especially when I am trying to teach u"

"Yes we can!"

"No, we can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! You are such a chicken!"

My technique worked because he suddenly got his competitive face on and he pulled me closer. A lot closer… meaning that well my upper body was getting very well acquainted with the hardness of his chest. Since we were that close, I could feel his breath on my face, and his lips were brushing against my ear as he spoke. Giving me a sensation, that should not be felt anywhere near Derek.

"Close enough?"

I swear I could feel his smirk even if I couldn't see his face. I gave him a little push, and went to put on the music. I began slowly teaching him. He wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't dance, because by the end of the lesson my feet were hurting from being stepped on. Still, even with the pain, I had fun. He was nice when he wanted to be.

"Comon Casey, I am never going to get this"

And a whiner when he wanted to be.

"Look you can't learn it in one try, but common you learned not to step on feet anymore"

"Oh yeah that's really not going to help impress my date, when I do the feet robot"

"No, I think you trying to grab her ass won't impress her."

"Hey I don't grab… most of the times"

"Whatever! Anyways we are done for today, now that I know what your problem areas are, I can work from there"

Our lesson ending time was great, since as soon as Derek had left for his room. I heard noise downstairs indicating George or Mom had woken up. That meant in a minute or two they would be up to wake us up as well. I sighed tiredly, and decided that it was no use sleeping now. So I decided to go downstairs to see if I could help in the preparations for breakfast. As I walked downstairs, I couldn't help but think about the dancing lessons, and how it ended. Why did I feel that by the end, we were either going to kill each other or come out different some how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry, took me longer to update. I realized something, multi-chapter stories are hard. I had written the first two before, and posted them without thinking about what will happen next. However, now I have some sense where this is going to go, so i will be faster. Anyways hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

**Derek POV**

Mondays sucked, I had realized that the day I was sent to school. Unlike other kids, I wasn't excited to waste my day studying, but did my parents listen to my protests! Nooo because nobody takes a five year old seriously, the injustice I tell you. I tried the argument again and again, each year, tried explaining that school was there for no reason other then to make us feel crappy, since it indicated that it was just the start of school week and Saturday was 4 _long _days away. It was there to bring light to the stupidity of humans that decided that the best way to get an education was to start so early that the brain doesn't even process what's going on.

So here I was on another Monday of my life, trying to hit my alarm clock to stop its incessant shrieking, but of course being half asleep, I kept hitting anything else but the clock. Suffice to say, my poor decoration pieces had all toppled over the table. If that wasn't bad enough, few minutes later, the sound of thudding footsteps indicated my human alarm clock had arrived, and currently it was setting the new record for bouncing on my bed. Finally having enough of Martie the monster, I made my way towards the bathroom, only to be faced with a line in front of the bathroom door! A line! I hated living in this house! Enough was enough. Angrily storming towards the front, I heard Edwin and Lizzy yell at me in outrage but I ignored them. Bringing my hands up, I banged on the door with all my might.

"Whoever is in there, get the fuck out!" I yelled. Sue me, I wasn't a happy camper.

"Derek! Stop banging on the door, I will come out when I want to!"

"Casey! Get out right now!"

"I will when I am done, now shut up and go away!"

"The frigging bathroom doesn't belong to you! Three other people need to get ready for school as well! Now get out before I go and destroy your precious room"

My threat worked, as I stepped back from the door being suddenly opened. Out of the bathroom stepped a very angry looking wet Casey…in a towel, a very short towel. I had a great view of her milky white skin, which was looking pink from the hot shower she probably took. Her hair was wet making her look so sexy, and if that wasn't enough, her towel was wrapped so tightly that it served to emphasize her body curves. After getting a once over, I settle my eyes back on her face, where she had gotten red from anger. Giving me her signature angry glare and sadly holding the towel tightly, she slammed her shoulder against mine before marching to her room muttering god knows what.

I couldn't help but smile as I turned to close the bathroom door in Edwin and Lizzy's angry faces. I sighed happily, I loved Mondays.

**--At School**

I entered the school doors to be greeted with the sight of the hall corridors decorated with posters of the countdown, to the homecoming dance. Everywhere there were "vote for" the homecoming court signs, which was still mystery to others since I had homecoming king locked in. While passing some, I found that Sam had also been nominated, but for homecoming prince. Good for him, he had been hoping that would happen. Aside from his, I came across the poster displaying the nomination for who would be my homecoming queen. It was Michelle, which wasn't a surprise. She was the most popular girl in school, and it was a known fact that she was very competitive. Thus, there were no other posters displaying the nomination for homecoming queens within the 5 mile radius. None of the girls ever thought to run against her, unless they were willing to face her wrath and her minions. Still, as ugly as were her tactics, every other girl wanted to be her friend. Speak of the devil and she appears.

Michelle walked up to me and opened her arms to give me a hug. She was dressed in the newest fashions, in what looked to be the tiniest skirt made on earth, which I didn't mind since she had the longest legs known to mankind. Her skin tight shirt skillfully hugged her chest, bringing every guy's eyes towards the area. Sometimes she surprised me by how much she could look like a playboy cover girl. Stepping back, she opened her perfectly painted lips and said in her purposely made sexy voice, "Hey Derek!"

Smiling at her in my arrogant way, I replied, "Hey Michelle, looking as beautiful as ever"

Her giggling and batting of the eyelashes was suppose to show she was being modest, though I knew her enough to know it was far from the truth. She had been trying forever to hint for me to ask her out, I would have if I hadn't seen how clingy of a girlfriend she became. Still, the bad boy that I was, I kept her hopes up.

"So I hear you are going to be the prom king! Not a surprise that you were the only one who got nominated. Congratulations, I am looking forward to our dance together." she winked.

"I as well, I would be honored if you be homecoming queen, nobody would be more deserving of that position." I replied in a dramatic voice and then finished off with an exaggerated bow. She giggled, ah nobody could resist Derek.

"You are such a funny guy Derek, I gotta go though, see you later then," she said. She made the 'see you later' a statement rather than a question. She was never the one to leave herself open to a rejection. Another thing she had down pat was to be always the first one to end the conversation, so that she can have all the attention on her while she cat walked giving a great view of her backside.

I was still a hormonal male even if I didn't want to date her, so my head was tilted along with the rest of the male population of the school during this. However, unlike me, they didn't find themselves with a stepsister who time to time liked to remind that women's bodies were not something to be ogled like a piece of meat. Thus, I was the only one being hit over the head by a passing Casey.

She turned to give me a glare, which summed it all. I sighed, she still looked mad because of our morning tussle, not like she ever needed a reason. Ignoring my brain's urgence to go retrieve the memory of her in a towel, I opened my locker to get out the books for my next class. Hearing my name being yelled out, I turned towards the speaker. It was Sam.

"Hey Derek! Where were you whole weekend, I know Sunday you go to practice hockey, but on Saturday I called around 4, and you were still sleeping!"

I gave a little cough, and smoothly replied, "I was just tired, since I was up late"

"Doing what?"

I rolled my eyes; really Sam was like a 5 year old when it came to asking questions.

"I was watching a movie."

"What movie?"

Gritting my teeth, I said. "Die Hard"

"Oh nice, which one?"

I gave a mental scream, and growled, "Die hard two!"

"Oh which one is that about, is it the hotel one?

"Its..

"Or the plane one?"

"Its.."

"Or the school one?"

"DAMMIT! It's the plane one!" I yelled.

I glared at him, only to have him give me his hurt puppy dog look, which I knew every girl fell for…but I wasn't a girl. So realizing it being useless, he just pouted and said, "You didn't need to yell, see if I talk to you ever again"

I couldn't help but slam my locker, and ask my self the million dollar question, why was I best friends with him?

As I started my journey towards my classroom, Sam joined me since he had the same one. Already forgotten about me being angry at him, and him having taken a vow to never talk to me again, Sam started another conversation.

"Sooooo, Aren't you excited about the new hockey season?"

I murmured, "um hm"

"We are going to win every game, our team is looking great! We got new equipment too meaning no hockey sticks breaking down on us"

"yah un"

"Also the umpire you hit for the bad call moved, so you won't be called off the ice so many times"

"ah han"

"And I hear the coach recruited a great forward center for the team."

"hm…." I stopped dead in my tracks when what Sam said processed, and turned towards him.

"What do you mean forward center…..I am the forward center!"

He looked at me dumbly for a second, then said, "Oh yeah you are!"

I glared at him, before turning around and striding towards the direction of my coach's office.

**---At the Coach's Office**

As I stormed to the office, I didn't bother to knock and kicked the door open in anger. Thus, I found my coach in a very compromising position, and no he wasn't having sex on the table, it was much worse. He was watching Sleepless in Seattle and crying. Upon my entrance, he had fallen off his chair.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing, entering my office without knocking! Didn't you see the sign… and you could have used your hand to open the door you know… Wait shouldn't you be in class?"

Ignoring his queries, I answered with a question of my own.

"What were you thinking when you decided to give my playing position to another person, and without consulting with me? The team captain!'

He hesitated, looking a little scared. He should be, nobody messed with what was Derek's, nobody!

"Derek, common, I just heard about him, everybody raved about how great he was at forward center position, and I had to get him to come to this high school before others got to him. And since this position is the only position he plays…I gave it to him.

"You gaveeeeee it to him! I play great at the position! I have never lost you a game playing that position"

"I know I know but you are just as great at right and left positions, and since our right hand man Luke graduated, I was going to look for another one. Now you can just take his position."

"But right position is not as important as the center one" I moved to stomp my foot, but realizing it would look uncool, I stopped.

"Derek, hockey is team sport, each position plays an important role. Its… like… like a pizza, all 8 slices make a whole round pizza with delicious cheesy goodness, but if you take any one of those slices out, then you got a weirdly shaped pacman. So you see Derek, you are just as important. Without you the pizza would be destroyed but not if you switch the place with the other slice!"

He finished with his hands up in the air, looking like he really believed that the sad speech was a great pep talk. I rolled my eyes at him, and started walking back towards my class. I would deal with this later. Upon reaching my class, I took one of the many fake notes out of my school bag and handed it to the teacher before moving to take my usual seat.

It wasn't empty. A blond guy was lying lazily in the chair. He looked new and preppy, with his clean cut collared shirt and khaki pants. So even with the little patience I had left, I decided to be polite.

"Hey man, you are sitting in my chair"

I waited for him to get up.

He looked up slightly as if I was a pesky fly and drawled, "I don't see your name on it"

He did not just say that, was he five! Before I could show him the right hook he hadn't seen either. The teacher decided to join in.

"Derek you are disturbing the class, could you please take a seat, there is one empty here."

She was pointing towards the one that was right at the front. The one reserved for teacher's pet. The one reserved for the social outcast. The one I was being forced to place myself in.

I changed my opinion, I was right before… Mondays sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sorry, I said my updates would be faster, but I just started organic chemistry so it's gonna take time for me to settle into handling making free time and studying. Anyways, I hope you like this, please review because I don't know if you guys like the direction of the story I am taking.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

**Casey POV**

Stupid Derek! I think that was the millionth time I had said that, but it could not be helped. He was being especially annoying today. First, he had the nerve to threaten me out of the bathroom, then to so blatantly check me out and then… then… to give the exact same attention to Michelle the bitch. It was just frustrating how much of 'guy' Derek was! His ability to unsettle me was his biggest weapon and he knew it. Argh, everything that had gone wrong with my life after my arrival in the Venturi family had stemmed from Derek. Thus it was no surprise, that in the midst of my mental rant about _Derek_, I bumped into Michelle highness herself. See what I mean by it being Derek's fault.

I braced myself but stopped short of losing my balance, except Michelle wasn't as lucky. She was taken aback since it wasn't every day that somebody bumped into Miss. Popular herself. Also, the chances for this happening were one in a million which was probably why she went forward and stumbled straight into the bleached blond bimbos, better known as Michelle's crew. If that wasn't enough, god had it for me when he decided that making them land on the floor was funnier. Thus, all of them were now looking angrily towards me, is it my fault tat they chose to wear pencil heels on which balance was nearly impossible.

Michelle got up first, of course, just to emphasize her importance. However, she didn't blow a gasket, since there were few people hanging around the lockers. Though, I swear I could see the smoke coming out of her ears. The queasy feeling in my stomach doubled, I hated trouble. I was scared yes, but if Michelle thought that I would let her get away with walking all over me, she had another thing coming.

Dusting off the nonexistent dirt, she glared at me with her overly made up eyes and said, "Watch where you walk, missy"

That did it, here I was expecting at least 5 different swears words, and maybe even a cat fight if I had broken her nail, but never ever did I expect for her to use the word missy. So when I laughed out loud in her face…it was not my fault…..it was Derek's.

Oh Oh I had did it now.

Her supposedly pretty face had turned to a grinch likeness that was definitely not a good thing.

"What are you laughing at, you pathetic loser. I know you thought that by bumping into me, you might start up a conversation and by some small hope get yourself out of the black hole of the social universe but you are sadly mistaken."

Oh no she did not just say that. Any other day I would have said whatever and left, but today hadn't been good and I wasn't go to let the school slut getaway with calling me a loser.

"Excuse me, sorry to give you the reality check, but I have no wish to talk to your ugly face, or get my self a STD by being even near you. I like to make friends with people who have some class, not white trash"

With that I turned and left her there gaping like a fool. I was pretty proud of myself.

As I reached my locker, I found Emily was already there, standing; eerily staring at me with what I thought was fear. Worried, I asked, "Something the matter Emily?"

She finally stuttered, "What …What…What did you do?"

I looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean, what did I do?"

She shrieked, "You know what I mean when I say what did you do"

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes, "This will take forever, Emily can we please stop this mind game… just tell me what you are talking about?"

She huffily replied, "You just insulted Michelle! Are you crazy!"

I looked around to see if there was view from here of where I had the fight, but since it was around the corner, I didn't know how Emily could have known in only the minute that took me to reach here.

As if guessing my thought process, "Amy saw your fight, since she is Jack's sister, she told him, who told his girlfriend Vanessa, and Vanessa is friends with Sandra, and you remember Sandra right, so as I was by Derek's locker waiting for him, she told me."

I looked at her dumbfounded with my mouth open, "All this in a minute!"

She shrugged, "Text messaging is fast"

I shook my head unbelievably. The students in this high school were plain crazy. I moved to open my locker, but Emily grabbed my shoulders and shook me. She really had been watching too many movies.

"You still haven't answered my question, are you crazy, do you not know Michelle! Do you not know what she can do to you!"

I was right too may movies, exhaling slowly, I replied, "She is not the mafia Emily, she can't have me killed. Would you relax, she will probably forget about me as the speck of dirt that she couldn't dodge."

Emily just looked at me with an expression that clearly indicated that I was stupid beyond belief. Huffing, I couldn't help but pout, some friends I had!

"You don't know how much trouble you are in Casey, do you not see how much power she has. Every girl is scared of her; she holds our reputation in her hands. She has connections I tell you."

Emily was beginning to look like a mental patient having an episode. I could not believe that just talking about Michelle was making Emily shake. A little worried, I asked "Emily what's the matter, did she do something to you?"

Emily gave me a sad smile and said, "You could say that"

Reaching forward, I put a hand on her arm for support and asked, "What is it? Tell me please."

She looked hesitant, but on my insistence she answered. "When I first moved here in 9th grade, I was taking it all in as any freshman would. On my first day, I was happily getting my lunch and was moving across to take my chair beside few of the girls I had made friends with. I didn't see Michelle, and ended up spilling my coke on her. She was so mad, and as much as I apologized, she just wouldn't let it go. She yelled at me in front of the whole schools, and in the weeks to come she spread rumors about stupid things from my clothes to my family. Nobody wanted to talk to me, except Derek that is. He would say hi, nothing else, but that hi was enough to stop everybody from being cruel so blatantly. Then when you came, I was so happy because you saw me for me. You made me your friend. Really you don't know how much you and Derek helped in making school bearable and now even enjoyable".

By the end of her account, Emily had tears in her eyes. My heart broke at the sight, in these past three year Emily had almost become like a sister to me, a crazy, extremely positive and happy sister. I was in shock that she ever had to go through something like that. Even being the goal driven person that I was, I knew how much high school controlled one's life. To think Emily had to suffer made my heart break for her. I didn't know Michelle could do that, all I had ever seen of her was from afar. I wasn't in any of the clubs that would bring me in contact with her, and being in all advanced classes, I had the pleasure of never having to take a class with her.

Another thing that shocked me was Derek. Mr. I-am-too-cool, who never gave Emily the time of day aside from his customary greeting, understood enough. He knew he couldn't just stand up and say be nice to the girl, but in his own weird way he let the school know that Emily was not an outcast. No wonder Emily was crushing on Derek so hard, he was her knight in shining armor. I felt weird with this knowledge; Derek being remotely nice was just too much.

Ignoring my "why Derek is the way he is" thinking of the day, I focused on Emily and asked the pressing question on my mind, "Why hasn't anybody done anything about this?"

Emily just looked at me like I was a naïve child. "Casey, first this is high school not a democracy. Second, this is Michelle we are talking about, she instills fear in the strong hearted, and if she alone wasn't powerful enough, her social circle is huge and influential enough to ensure that nobody stands against her."

I was really beginning to see why there was so much drama in teen TV shows, and here I thought it was all exaggerated.

Emily continued, "You can see a prime example right now, its homecoming nomination week, do you see any posters for homecoming queen other than hers. Nobody wants to stands against her."

"Comon! Emily there could be millions of reasons, one being that there are better things to do than becoming homecoming queen, and anyways Derek, the asshole that he is, is nothing like her and is still the only one nominated."

Emily exasperatedly started, "That's just because he is the Ferris Bueller of this school, everybody loves him……wait one sec, did you just compliment him."

I bit my lip. "No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Comon you said, he is nothing like her…coming from you that is a compliment"

"No it isn't, you are misinterpreting it"

"No I am not"

Before we could continue this highly sophisticated banter, I was saved by the bell. I hurriedly took out my books, and ran towards my class room. Taking my customarily place in the second row. I happily began setting out my papers and pens. While organizing them, I accidentally knocked one over. Leaning to pick it up, I was caught by surprise when a hand appeared and handed the pen to me. Looking up, I came to face to face with an Adonis god.

He was so handsome, with his blonde hair cleanly cut, and falling across ocean blue eyes. He was impeccably dressed in a collar shirt, which was unbuttoned to achieve the casual look as well as show off his toned chest, and to top it off khaki pants that were a little baggy. I wish I had a camera, because he would have looked great as a poster. I broke out of my stupor as he waved the pen in front of my face.

Blushing, god I was such a girl, I took the pencil.

I said, "Thank you." Only for it to come out raspy, making me more red.

Rather than bringing my attention to my horrid antics, he just pointed to my collection of pens and said, "Nice, where did you get all the colors, whenever I go I can only find the basic red, black and blue at the store"

Before I could stop myself, I replied, "I ordered it from their website"

Oh my god, could I be more of a geek, who tells somebody that they are loser enough to order normal every day pens from website.

He smiled, oh my god, he was even more breathtaking when he smiled. I soon realized that his dimples had the ability to make me weak in the knees. I could not believe I was fawning over him like … like… like girls did over Derek.

That snapped me back to my normal self. I held my chin up daring, him to say something insulting about my weird pen collection.

He only said, "Cool! I'll try that, nice meeting you …"

He put his hand forward. I hesitantly shook it and replied to the unasked question.

"Casey McDonald"

"James Stevens"

With that he walked towards the back and took his seat. I sighed dreamily and turned back towards the teacher. I was going to like this school.

My dreamy expression vanished, when midway through the roll call, the class was interrupted by a much harried looking Derek. Without saying a word, which was unlike him since whenever he was late he liked to make a big show by coming up with the lamest excuses, he handed the teacher a note and went to sit. I rolled my eyes, he was probably too lazy to even come up with an excuse.

When the class didn't start right off, I turned to see what the teacher was staring at with thinned lips. It was Derek and James. I didn't need to hear their conversation because I knew already that it was about Derek's chair. Not once had I seen somebody sit there, even when Derek was home with chicken pox, nobody sat there. Though that time people put flowers, and some girls even put get well soon cards on it. It was disconcerting to say the least.

I was happy that finally somebody stood up to Derek the menace. That was until I saw Derek right fist tighten. I realized this could get bad.

However, I didn't need to worry since the teacher had noticed his demeanor as well, and she told him to sit down at the front, right in front of me.

From Derek's grimace, I could tell he was not excited about this, but even with his bad boy image he didn't disobey teachers, he manipulated them yes, but disobey never. Thus, he grudgingly sat down. He looked tired. I couldn't help but worry a little. Derek never lost his cool with other people. He must been having a really bad day. Even though I knew I should either ignore or make his life hell, like he does whenever I am down, I leaned forward and asked, "Hey Derek, you okay?"

He turned around with a glare already in place. He whispered, "Casey, I am trying to have an education here, can you not disturb me!"

My mouth dropped open in shock, the nerve of him, here I was trying to be nice, and he goes and acts like a prissy girl.

"Excuse me, Mr. Asshole, for asking! I just wanted to make sure that I would not have to face my stepfather's anger AGAIN!"

Our little tussle was soon interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Derek! Casey! As I can see you are enjoying your conversation more than my lesson, I am sure you will enjoy more of it in Saturday detention, bright and early at 7:00am."

On cue, both I and Derek groaned. Dammit! Stupid Derek, getting me into trouble, though I ignored the voice in my head that was saying that it was I, who had the bright idea to start a conversation in the middle of the class.

Finally after an hour of torture, the bell rang and I sighed happily as I turned to walk out the door. Only to stop short as I saw Derek beginning to make his way towards James who was currently talking to Michael, a guy I knew was on the hockey team since he had been over to our house during Derek's post-game celebrations. Knowing, from Derek's stance, that it was not going to be pretty, I quickly ran towards him. Reaching in time, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out. I was so happy when I was able to move him, those workouts were paying off and the fact Derek was probably surprised that I had purposely touched his hand.

Though once out, the shock wore off and Derek did not look happy. His eyebrows were scrunched up, and I bet he was thinking of ways to kill me. However before he could start yelling and eventual walk off, I saw James come out.

This was going nowhere! Derek was going to see James and pick a fight. I had made it worse because if he had it in the hallway, he would probably get suspended.

Derek was stupid and I knew he would do something rash. So before that could happen, I turned stupid as well and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

… What can I say, it was all Derek's fault!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek. 

**Derek POV**

Wow was this a closet or a box?

I couldn't help but think about my school's financial situation if they couldn't even make the closet near a normal size. As I hit my head against the pile of unevenly stacked boxes the third time, I wondered if it was it right for the janitor's closet to be messy, weren't they suppose to represent the "code of cleanliness" of the school.

My very interesting thought process was cut short, as the boxes decided to welcome me with open arms.

"Forgodsake!" I muttered as I gave the boxes another push to some how find them some sort of balance. Sheesh, the next time I came across the school janitor's daily lecture on how we should clean after ourselves, I would so tell him to shove it and clean his own damn closet.

Closet….

Wait a minute…why was I in the janitor's closet, in the first place?

Then it came back to me, me ready to beat shitface into the ground, annoying step sister dragging me outside, after half a second of my mouth opening and closing like a fish, the same annoying step sister dragging me into a closet.

Hmm "cruel intentions" vibes…

"Derek stop crowding me, I can just feel your germs jumping on me"

….well maybe not

Muttering a sorry, I moved to step back…and well stopped. Did Miss Highness just order me around when she was the one who dragged me in here without my consent.

Turning my glare on her, I starkly replied, "Excuse me Casey, how about you get out of my space… you know…come to think of it, how about we both get out of this space"

Shaking my head at her in annoyance, I moved to open the door.

However that endeavor was very unsuccessful as before I could even twist the knob, Casey had body slammed me against the said door. Damn the knob was painful. It was clear that Casey had either gone mental or she was exploring her kinky side. Now that I think about it, all the bossiness was probably some sign of a hidden urge to be the dominator… was I horny or what, because really I needed to stop thinking about Casey and sex.

To put an end to a situation that was getting weirder by the minute, I moved to push her off by grabbing her shoulders, but did she budge….No! Comon I was a lot stronger than her. Why oh why was god punishing me. Really, what bad deed had I done….meaning out of the ordinary that is. Rolling my eyes, I mentally berated myself. I needed to calm down. All I had to right now, was combine my obstacles and produce one solution. Currently it was to double up those morning pushups, if not to move one irritating Casey, then for the two irritating idiots who need a lesson on what Derek's possessions were.

Getting back to the situation, I tilted my head to the right to get a better look at my opponent, who currently was looking very cute. She had her eyes closed tightly and seemed as if she was superman preventing a building from falling down. Now that was flattering. Laughing, I poked her stomach from where my hand was being held down. Her eyes instantly opened and she sent me her "don't-mess-with-me" look. Rolling my eyes, I exasperatedly asked, "Casey, for godsake could you just tell me your problem? Do we have to fight it out? Make it easier for both of us, don't make me guess!"

She instantly withered under my gaze, and irritably replied, "Sorrrrry, I was just trying to save you and myself from your macho antics."

She straightened further, bringing our faces closer together.  
"I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of a chair, really James is a nice person, I am sure he didn't know it was your precious chair. Also he couldn't… well get up and change seats in the middle of the class. That would have been rude."

"hun James…who the heck…..oooh mister whiny ass's name is James, so he's why you are manhandling…uhh…womanhandling me!"

"I am not! And he is not a 'mister whiny ass' as you so intelligently put it. For your information, he is perfectly nice"

I frowned. Now what was Casey going on about. Rolling my eyes, she probably saw him as the pathetic charity case that he was.

"Look, I know you wana save yourself and poor helpless James, but you can't control what I do. Now let go"

Well, she didn't.

Great just great! Now we were wrestling, this had got to stop. Why was it that every conversation of ours could never end civilly? Having enough, I managed to take a hold of her arms and twisted to place them securely at her back. During our struggle, her pony tail had come loose and I found my self facing an angry Casey with strands of her hair blocking her face. I couldn't help but smirk at her irritation. How she could hate me and that strand using the same expression was beyond me. Comon I was special, I deserved a totally new, original and made-just-for-Derek look. Feeling pity I blew on it, since there was no way I was letting go of her arms. Rather then getting the dreamy expression like a girl in a movie, she just gave me a disgusted look. I was offended; my breath was minty fresh as always. Hey you never know when you might come in contact with a major hottie who was willing to make out right then and there.

The hottie mental cough that was Casey was an exception though. She would knee me rather then try out a little make out session, which was my initial plan when dad introduced us during his time dating Nora. Now the lack of action was fine with me, as pretty as she was, she moved me to want to strangle her more. Though, that sentiment currently was coming from her, as she was pointedly glaring at my neck.

"Derek! Fine fine you made your point, so go! …..uhh would you let me go now?"

"What no way, I won! And what are you talking about, after being body slammed and being held against a very pointy knob, you expect me to be nice and just…let you go?"

From her hopeful expression, it was evident that she really did think that. Rolling my eyes, my customary smirk was the answer.

"Anyways, hmm I won so I should get a prize right. So what do you think?"

Subconsciously bending my head closer, I lightly brushed my lips against her cheeks ignorant to the little intake of breath that should have been an indication that I was doing something out of the ordinary. However, I was too bust thinking of an evil punishment I could make Casey do. Still trailing my lips, I gently moved closer and closer to her mouth but before I could finally see how it was like to kiss her, my thoughts returned. Still that didn't stop me from taking a chance. Before I knew it, I lightly brushed the corner of her mouth with mine hoping to make it as unnoticeable as possible and still enough to somehow quell my sudden urge. However, her gasp pretty much confirmed that she noticed.

Damn, I was going too far. I really had to stop this. Casey was still Casey, and if being my step sister didn't mean she was off limits, the fact that she was here to make my life hell should have been incentive enough. I needed to return to what we both knew, so I hurriedly filled the awkward silence that had developed, with my insult.

"I gotta say 'tsk tsk' Casey, you are getting slow in your old age, I thought you would have learned by now how to get out of this position"

Now she was huffing.

I happily sighed as she went to work on trying to free herself from my hold. She was much more entertaining when she was feisty

Staring at her antics now, I couldn't help but turn into my usual self again. Leaning in close to her ear, and using my best fake leery tone, I whispered, "Wow you read my mind… that's it Casey… move some more"

I laughed as her mouth dropped open in shock and she shrieked, "Derek!"

Ignoring her renewed efforts to somehow strangle me, I realized that we had been in the closet for a pretty long time. Also it was quiet outside. The bell must have ringed and they hadn't even noticed. Damn I could not afford to be late to another class, so hurriedly, I opened the door to step out.

Big mistake!

Half the student body was crowded around us, staring in shock.

Great! I didn't wana know what they were thinking. I had enough problems!

I muttered, "Uhh Family issues" to the unasked question. Then clearing my throat, me and Casey split up, walking in opposite directions to our classes.

**-- After school**

The rest of the day was boring, and by the end of it everybody had realized that I and Casey weren't some lovers hiding their true feelings from the world in order to prevent scandal….. But that actually we were just two people who were crazy enough to pick that location as place to fight.

Walking back to my locker, I scanned the hallway, hoping to come across James. I wanted to see if I could fix that problem, before I had to go to the team meeting being held to introduce the new player. Sadly it looked liked that only one idiot was going to be beaten as James wasn't to be found.

Scoffing, I couldn't help but feel smug. Poor bastard probably ran home, scared that he would get the beating of his life. Ignoring the giggling group standing by my locker, I continued to force in the books when I heard one say to another.

"Did you hear, Michelle is extremely mad. Some pathetic soul bumped into her"

"What no way!"

"Totally Way!"

"But like bumping into somebody isn't that big of a crime, Michelle wouldn't get that mad, well yeah she would make that person a nobody but that doesn't isn't really a big deal to her"

"Well you haven't heard the best part, the stupid girl who bumped into her, actually insulted her!"

"WHAT!"

By this time, I was very much interested, who wouldn't be. I felt sorry for the poor girl who would have to face her. Michelle was going to eat her alive. Continuing to pretend to look in my locker, I eavesdropped a little bit longer.

"Wow this is crazy, is it any girl we know?"

"I don't think so, but that's cuz I only heard the first name, and well you know 'Casey' is such a common name"

I gasped involuntary; no way could they be talking about my Casey…um Casey Mcdonald that is. Casey would have gone into her crying mode, no way could she have insulted Michelle and risk not being everybody's favorite. The only person she ever insulted was me. I never got why she turned meek at school. Still I had to make sure. Slamming my locker with force, I stalked towards Casey's locker, all the while muttering about stupid step sisters.

She was in deep conversation with Emily, and what looked to be a serious one. This did not look good; I had a feeling that Casey was going to confirm the rumor. Upon reaching her, I whirled her around and pushed until her back was up against the lockers.

She looked at me with a mixture of shock and annoyance, and said "Wha Derek." The start of her shrieking was cut short by her friend though.

"Hey Derek" Emily said from my left, "You look good, did you do something with your hair?"

Not interested in discussing anything else, I gave her a nod and turned back to the subject, more like the person at hand.

"Casey, did you insult Michelle?"

She glared at me, "Excuse me, I don't answer to you so if you would please let me go"

Coming closer and towering over her, I gritted out again, "Did…you…insult...Michelle?"

Well that worked much better, she looked a little scared and replied quietly "Yes"

Reeling back I could not help but grab my head and felt like pulling my hair out. "Great, just great!" I muttered angrily as I thought about how much trouble she was in.

"Casey what is wrong with u!"

Fear disappeared as her eyes fired up with anger, and she replied "Hey nothing is wrong with me, she had it coming….don't tell me you are mad that I did that…..what you like her or something?"

She gave me a disgusted look at the end. I looked at her incredulously, "What the heck are you talking about?"

She crossed her arms, and stared, "Well you are mad so it must be that I somehow messed with what is yours, cuz apparently that's a huge "sin" in your book right!"

I did not like her sarcasm. Rolling my eyes, I answered her question from before.

"Are you stupid, I do not like Michelle, she is not my type"

"I thought any girl that sleeps with you is your type, anyway then why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad…Why am I mad…..Casey you have messed the biggest bitch of all time"

"Yeah Yeah" she muttered, ignoring me as she looked around the hallway with disinterest.

Overcome by the need to make her take this seriously, I grabbed her chin and forced her to face me.

"Casey look I know you don't ever take my advice, but please listen to me, Michelle is not somebody you should mess with. Now it's too late, but please she is very underhanded so would you watch your back!"

She got a surprised look over her face, which wasn't weird since I was never outright caring. The bane of my existence or not, she was still my stepsister.

Ignoring her, I turned to Emily, "You know how Michelle works, make sure Casey doesn't fall into her many traps."

With that I left, even though I had warned Casey as if she was about to die. I knew that she could handle this on her own. And this time, I wasn't going to help if she didn't ask herself, since otherwise she would bite my head off if I interfered. Anyways, three years with me had given her enough experience.

Finally reaching the team locker rooms, I quietly stepped in as probably the meeting had already started. As I turned around the corner to reach the clearing in front of the coach's office, I heard his voice.

"…so guys I hope you make him feel welcome, that means no pranks just cuz he is the new guy. We need all of yours and his limbs working."

I stepped up, smirking at the last part. Well people have been known to learn how to play with only one hand, idiot would learn as well.

As I opened my mouth to welcome him in my own way, I stopped short.

The asshole, the guy who took my chair… was the same guy who was standing there shaking his hands with my teammates and giving strategies about my position.

This meant war.

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry took long enough, but really organic chem exams are energy draining! Anyways thank you sooooo much for all the nice reviews. Hope you liked this, and sorry for those…well all of you who were expecting more action in the janitor closet part. Its too early for me to have them fully going at it ?. Also please comment on the pace, I think I have slowed down a lot (and here I thought I would have had them completely in love by second chapter) but I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Wow this is a long author's note. Anyways thanks again!

**Oh bytheway:**

atruwriter: first thanks for the awesome reviews, and yeah I googled homecoming to check its time period and all that jazz (never knew it either, my school didn't hold a homecoming dance)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Casey POV**

Emily dreamily sighed, "Derek is such a great brother, so caring, so sweet so…"

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Step"

Did Emily listen… of course not because in Derek dreamland, everything else did not exist. Shaking my head, I turned back to what I was doing before that little incidence with dear stepbrother of mine. Moving aside my neatly stacked my books, I took out my jacket for the way back home. While I heard a few more sighs from Emily's direction, I ignored it. I was too busy being…perplexed… Yeah that accurately described.

Derek had always bee an enigma to me. When I had met him, I had thought he was dumb hockey player but then I saw him in action and I saw the way he could use every situation to his advantage. This made him appear arrogant, selfish and snobbish most of the times, which is not to mean that he wasn't all these things. However that hid his other self, maybe it was just attacks of conscience, but they were so "out of the way." For example, the name calling incident. He could have easily let me suffer for a month before people got bored with the name, but he didn't. I knew he thought that I didn't know about it but it was hard not to figure out when one day you are nobody and the next Derek's infamous step sister. Argh and now this whole act about being cautious. I did not want to join 99.9 of the population who thought Derek was god's gift to mankind. Maybe, not-exactly hating Derek was just a phase, hopefully it would go back to full fledged hatred.

Sighing, I slammed my locker shut in frustration. Saying a quick goodbye to Emily, I began walking home since I knew Derek couldn't take me on his car as he had his team meeting. Usually he was nice enough to which was weird on its own. I remembered the day he had got the car. The first school day, I was expecting him to leave as soon as he got done with his breakfast so I was taking my sweet time eating my breakfast slowly, when I noticed the incessant foot tapping from his direction. As if to say "what", I looked up. He gave me a frustrated sigh before saying, "Common Casey, we don't have all day, hurry up get your bag, I will wait in the car 5 min, if u are not there I am gone!" At that, I had broken into a full blown smile, which made him run faster than anybody I had ever seen.

See, he was just weird. I was not even going to think about his concern or that kiss….well not a of lips brushing would constituted as a kiss right … maybe… Argh dumbass probably thought to do just that to make me suffer by overanalyzing it. I had stopped mid walk during this rant and was stomping my foot.

"Casey, they will put you in a mental hospital if you mutter and stomp around like that in the middle of a deserted sidewalk"

Think of the devil, and he arrives.

He was glancing at me with amusement, from his place in his car alongside the sidewalk I was standing on.

"Why aren't you at the team meeting?"

"Let's just say, I got what I needed to know so there was no point in staying. Now common get in the car, or if you wana lose off the extra pounds I am happy to leave you here"

Glaring at him, I got in the car, but made sure to slam his precious car door.

Once we were on the road, I couldn't help but watch his profile. He looked angry, but the only way he could look it. He wasn't the type to go complaining or take his anger out by punching inanimate objects. When he was angry, he was a sight to be seen. His face looked grim and emotionless but he had expressive eyes. They usually gave it away since they turned murderous. This usually prevented people from irritating him, even talking to him, but of course I was never sane when it came to Derek.

"Soooooo girl reject u?"

Ignoring me, he continued to stare at the road. The silence was frightening, never had the opportunity to hear all the weird noises the car made. After a minute, I couldn't help but bug him again.

"You failing, and you are worried"

To this, he raised his eyebrow still staring ahead but it was expletive enough. Derek didn't worry until he was forced to show some results, and after that one time with English, George was happy to go back to his indifferent parenting style. Derek was really annoying me now, never thought I would hate his silence more than his conversation. There had to be something.

Smirking Derek-like, I said, "You have realized you are gay and that Sam is the perfect man for you, but he won't give you the time of day because you don't give him the butterflies like the brokeback mountain guys."

He gave a short laugh at that before rolling his eyes and giving me a simple "No."

This was good enough, as it meant he was open to talk.

"Well come on then, what is it? Maybe I can help you with it?"

He gave a chuckle while glancing at me. "I don't think, you would be willing to help me beat up whiny ass"

"hunh whin- , James….this is about James! About the seat! forgod sake Derek… It's a chair. It's not that big a deal"

His face turned grim once again, which I was disappointed to see.

"It's not about the chair, well not just about the chair. It's about my hockey career as well. Did you know your precious James also took my position as the forward center?"

"What, wait a minute, I thought you were suppose to be the best in it...I mean a week before your hockey games, all I hear about is how great you are"

He smirked. Well nice to see his arrogance didn't disappear.

"He is a new player and he only plays this position, so the coach hired him thinking that I could play the position left by Luke"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; here I had thought that they kicked him out of the team. So Derek of him to feel sorry for himself, just because he had to play the second best position in the team.

As if reading my mind, he snapped, "It's not the same!"

Sighing, I turned to him and in my best diplomatic voice started, "Derek fighting is not the answer to everything, you have got to deal with it maturely…"

"Like you did with Michelle," he muttered sarcastically.

Oh he did not just say that. His and my situation was totally different and I voiced that.

He looked towards me incredulously, "No it isn't, she insulted you, same way James insulted me"

"Oh common Derek, taking your chair by mistake and your position by normal recruiting methods… how is that insulting?"

"Do you think nobody told him once he arrived here, that he would be playing my position, and the position takeover isn't the insulting part, but don't you think anybody would have told him that it was my chair. If he was as great as you say, wouldn't he have been "nicer" to me by not deciding to sit there."

"Still not the same, he didn't outright insult you, both things could have been by mistake"

"Really! Look my status is my power, by taking a tiny thing as a chair reserved for me, he has just automatically made a position for himself"

I could not help be amused. This was turning out to be a territory war. So that's why he was stuck on keeping everything in the house the way it was before, to somehow ensure I would not create an "uprising."

"Do not laugh!"

At that I started laughing so hard, I had tears in my eyes. Thank god, we had gotten home because I had made him really angry, which was okay as long as he wasn't driving. Anyways an angry Derek was way more fun.

**-- Friday**

I hated my life. This was it, Michelle had succeeded. I was officially to the point of begging her forgiveness. Tuesday had started out fine, yes a few stares, few whispers about my fashion style, nothing that could really make me feel angry. I had gotten worse insults from Derek, the first day I met him. Wednesday, those few turned into a lot, and By Thursday, I was a full blown slut who nobody wanted to talk to. Emily was still talking to me, but only when nobody was around. Aside from Emily, James was nice. He would come say hi and small talk. However that didn't help, as his increasing group of fans hated me even more. I was hoping it would blow over and I wouldn't have to ask for Derek's help, I was not that desperate…yet. Though the main reason for not asking was not just because it was Derek, but that I had been here long enough, and I didn't want people to like me out of obligation. Ignoring my depressing thoughts, I began walking towards my locker. I was distracted enough that I didn't notice that the crowd around my locker was thicker than it usually was.

So when I stepped through, I saw why and I stopped in shock. My locker was covered in spray paint with expletive swear words. I scanned it in horror, they were not referring to only me, but my sister and mother as well. I don't know how they found out their names, but they had. This was something only Michelle could do, and she was clever enough to not include my step family as otherwise she would be in Derek's bad graces.

"What the fuck is going on!"

I looked back in surprise to find Derek standing there, positively smoking with anger. His eyes were trained on my locker, and it appeared as if he was going to burn the paint off with his glare. Turning around, he stared into the crowd that had thickened further upon Derek's arrival.

"Ok right now, I want whoever wrote this to step forward! If you don't come forward now, believe me… rather than just a beating, I will make sure that you see how hell would feel like heaven compared to what I would make of your life!"

I was surprised, he really seemed angry. Derek was defending me, my side of the family, the family he had been complaining about ever since our parents got married. Then I mentally shook my head, Derek was slowly changing my opinion of him. Rather than stand back and let Derek continue to scare our fellow classmates, I quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him alongside me until we found a secluded corner.

"Casey common this is not the time for the maturity lecture, look this is not about a chair, nobody gets away with calling you, Lizze and Nora names"

My eyes watered at that. He was being so sweet, and having reached all I could take today. I just reached forward and without uttering a word, pulled him into a hug. Not caring about his surprised gasp or the teasing that was sure to follow, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. As if understanding, he gently encircled me with his arms as well. Nuzzling his neck, I could not help but appreciate the softness of his t-shirt against my cheek, the caressing hand on my back and mostly the feeling of total security.

Once I was sure that I would not have complete breakdown, I moved to step out of the hug. I glanced at him to see if he was smirking at me, but he wasn't. He was just staring at me with such intensity that it made me stop breathing for a second. He was close, so close. This was getting uncomfortable, but his eyes wouldn't let mine stray from his face. Before I knew it, he was leaning forward. He gently brought his lips closer to mine. I could feel his breath washing over me, and just when I though he was about to kiss me, he tilted his head sideways and kissed me softly on my cheek. I was stunned. This was not good, for a moment there; I wanted him to kiss me.

"You better get to class or you'll mess up your perfect attendance record" he whispered near my ear. With that he began walking in the direction of our class, only to stop short when I called his name out.

"Derek…it's my fight, please let me deal with this."

He gave a shake of the head, indicating that he was accepting my decision but not exactly liking it.

Putting the near kiss incident in the back of my head, I focused on what I had to do with the Michelle situation. Nobody got away with insulting my family. Striding purposefully down the hallways, I grabbed Emily's hand mid walk and dragged her alongside with me. Heading over to the main school office, I reached forward and grabbed the form from the stack on the main desk. Filling out the pertinent information, I handed it over to Emily to sign.

Her eyes widened, "You can't be serious Casey, that's a death wish!"

I ignored that statement, and gritted out, "Sign, now!"

She hurriedly grabbed the pen from my hand, and in one flourish signed her name across the dotted line. With that done, I handed it to the lady at the desk and left for class.

Upon reaching there, I found that the morning announcements had already started. I was late but the teacher had given me a detention already so she was inclined to give me another one. Moving to sit in my chair, I saw Derek look up at me questioningly from his seat. I knew he wanted to know the reason for my lateness but I shook my head to assure him that it wasn't because of anything horrible.

As I finally settled down, I tuned my focus to the announcements.

"…I know you students try your best to act in a civilized manner at school but a few of you are lacking in that as it could be seen from the horrendous choice of words on your fellow student's locker this morning. I would appreciate that whoever did this, come forward and apologize to the students whose property as well as feelings they harmed. Now on to more cheerful news, as you all know, homecoming nomination week ended today. I hope you students took the opportunity to nominate what you considered was the most worthy of this title among your classmates. To review, a homecoming court is suppose to represent the best of this school, and that means in all aspects which include intelligence, leadership to name a few… Ahh the excessive waving from Mrs. Shane tells me that we are running out of time so to cut this discussion short, how about we go towards revealing our worthy nominees."

To that, almost the whole school sighed as one.

"… As ladies first, I will start with the Queen's court followed by the King's court. And then dan dan…haha these sound effects always crack me up. Anyways then we will name the nominees for the Homecoming King and Queen. First, for the Homecoming princess, the nominees are Ava Smith, Linda Swenson and Betty Danes."

The names were followed by squealing from the girls, who I knew were from Michelle crowd.

"…Congratulation girls! Now for the Homecoming prince, the nominees are Samuel Adler, Michael Davis and Dean Walter. Congratulations to you too boys!"

This was also followed by a happy ritual, but it didn't consist of squealing, just complicated hand shaking and back slapping.

"Now for the big moment you have been waiting for…hey what happened to the drum roll sound….Anyways, for your Homecoming Queen you guys nominated… Michelle Malkin"

Applause went through out the school when the name was called, with various guys' hooting and girls cheering. It was like Michelle had won an Oscar or something.

"…and for your…wait…well well lookie here, Mrs. Shane just handed me a last minute nomination. The other candidate for this prestigious position of Homecoming Queen is Casey McDonald."

I leaned back and smirked. Take that bitch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note:** Hey guys, well since you were all so sweet in your reviews, I wrote this faster…and well ignored my studies. So if I fail, that can be blamed on you all. Also in the prince nomination part, I wrote Sam's name but I couldn't find his last name so I just made one up. If anybody knows, would you please tell me so I can place the correct one. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and I do not do the whole review response things but I will make an exception this time:

**atruwriter:** yeah yeah:) you guessed this right from the beginning.

**tommys21:** soooooo sorry don't be mad, I know I know the whole janitor's closet thing, I actually had them making out before I changed it, thinking they couldn't go at it like that so fast

**AngelOfMusic123: **hey, I forgot to ask you last time too, but what does pmrn&kop mean? Still thanks for taking the time to review both this story and the stealing kisses one

**CASEYandDEREK:** umm I will trust you on the powerade thing, and thanks for the lovely reviews

**Saruh: **I know, but I started this when I had nothing to do, but now I got summer school, so its so hard to find time to write.

**LillyRebelFan: **yay you like it! Hopefully you liked this chapter as well.

**Saunerbug**: aww nice to know you loved it, which always makes me happy, I hope you enjoy this one as well

**Muffin is injured: **first, I love your name. Second, happy to know you liked it, but sadly I was reaching for way hot :). I will try using that goal for the next chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek POV**

Life was not good.

That was the understatement of the year, but there was no way to describe it without listing a million cruel metaphors, which I didn't want to waste my brain power on right now.

It started with a Monday of course, as everything always does. It was that day that I realized my territory was in danger of an attack by another species. A species consisting of pure evil and…well preppiness. That day I saw two of my opponents combine into one annoying smug package. And that day, I reached a decision. No man had ever taken Derek the great down, and never would a measly boy like James Stevens prove that statement wrong.

Sadly, it wasn't working out like that. James had managed to do what no other person had even dared to think of i.e. _trying_ to reach his status. Also, I had a bad feeling that it was headed towards a full-fledged conquest. I could see it clearly, but could anybody else? Of course not. He had cleverly woven a web of lies in which everybody had become entangled.

This was what I arrived to on Tuesday. I was happily walking towards my chair which was looking nice and…empty. Thinking to myself that the fight would be over sooner than I had originally thought, I sat myself comfortably and smiled. I felt lighter than I had ever felt in years, or maybe since Monday. However, all that happiness extinguished the minute I scanned the left side of the class. James was sitting in the same row as mine, which was in second column from the right; on the other hand his was second from the left. The position's message was clear as day, though how it didn't look pathetic to others was beyond me.

Moreover, he had acquired a clique of his own. I could see from my seat the semi attention giving crowd around him. Though the crowd didn't consist of my particular loyalists, but still they were _my_ people as the school was _my_ ground. I couldn't let that lose my focus, so I took a few deep breaths and reiterated Casey's maturity lecture in my head. Wow, her usually annoying voice of conscience was unusually soothing in my head.

Then ….not so much when Wednesday came around as it bought its own set of troubles. I had realized James was a favorite of the girls. I couldn't blame them for trying to get his attention, as I had stopped giving them mine for some reason. Though, I didn't get how they could like his preppy boy look. It was just so argh. Though, truthfully that wasn't what was bugging me. It was this one incident that didn't sit in my mind well. It didn't involve any of my past or potential future girlfriends with James.

It involved Casey.

I was just standing by my locker like usual, taking my sweet time in fixing my hair cough taking my books out for the next class, when I happened to look over at her locker. She was there dressed up as usual, one would think she would go into her depressed mode, but she still dressed up in her happy outfits. Though, that wasn't to say that it wasn't affecting her. We lived in the same house; it was hard not to notice her laughter being a little fake. Still, I gave her, her 'space.' Which looked to me to be too much as who did I find standing beside her, you guessed it! James! He was acting all chummy with my Casey. I must have shown the need for me to burn him alive, on my face because I was snapped out of my daze by Sam's laughter. He was standing beside me, doing nothing as usual.

"What?" I gritted, as I was in no mood to hear his pointless blabber then.

"You." He smiled simply, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, looking very much like an overexcited child with a secret.

I glared at him before replying, "You better add more, before I pound you!"

"You won't, you love me man"

"Not right now!"

"Ok Ok, it's just that you totally confirmed every guy's fear in this school!"

What the heck was he talking about? I think my expression was confused enough, since he answered my unasked question exasperatedly. "You … Casey… your relationship!"

I choked on air. Casey and I didn't have a relationship, maybe we didn't act like real stepbrother and stepsister because we were so closer in age, but that didn't mean we had a "relationship." Sure, it was hard to look at someone as your sister, when she was the non-biological type that could create some interesting feelings in you. Still, Casey… me … relationship… Nope Nada Clearing my throat and stopping that thought process, I meekly replied, "What relationship?"

He looked at me weirdly for a second, before sarcastically replying, "The step sister and step brother one! duh!"

Oh that relationship…….well that was some insight that I didn't need.

Getting irritated now, I replied. "Sam, could you please just hurry it up and tell me!"

"Fine! Fine! Casey is hot."

I looked at him crazily, "No! she is not"

"Yes she is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

He looked up as if asking for god's help, then waving his hands around like a madman, he replied, "Comon dude, she looks like a frigging model with her clothes and makeup, and on top of that she has the dancer's body. Tell me, who in their right mind would not find her hot."

I couldn't help but glare at him for looking at her body and quelled the urge to yell at him for it. Instead, I steely replied, "Look, she may be… semi-pretty, but nowhere near hot. I mean really if she was so hot, I would have noticed. Better yet, other guys would have noticed as well. If she is so "hot" as you say, then tell me why I haven't seen a single guy, instead of that dumbass, flirt with her."

I couldn't help but look at him smugly by the end of that tirade.

However Sam didn't look putout as he should have, but actually smirked and did a little victory dance, and replied "Ah ha! My point exactly"

It was great how he could confuse me even more, so it was not a surprise when I couldn't even reply coherently, "Wha Wha hun!"

He rolled his eyes, before replying. "Don't you get it! It's because of you here, that every guy doesn't hit on her. They know that weirdly for some reason she is off limits, even if she is your hated step sister"

Nah, no way could that be true. Casey was Casey, she wasn't some desirable girl that guys ran after. I mean who in their right mind date her, she would annoy them to death. As I thought that, I couldn't help but look at her more closely and it took me 15 seconds to realize something.

Casey was officially hot.

She had the toned body ever girl would die for, which came with years of dancing. She had plenty of curves in all the right places. She had the most beautiful sparkling eyes, and features that just screamed for attention. Her skin with its unusual smoothness made her even more desirable. Her hair contrasted beautifully with her face, making her seem like the sexy brunettes in commercials. Even, her voice wasn't as annoying when she wasn't speaking to him.

So it was no surprise that all day Thursday, all I thought about was of Casey. If not for the surprising discovery that my stepsister was indescribably hot, then for the increasingly bad rumors that seemed to be revolving around her. It was clear that Casey's "situation" was headed downhill and it upset me even more that she still didn't want my help. Then a scarier thought came into mind, what if Sam was right, what if she could have all the guys' attention… that would inadvertently bring about the popular girls' attention or at least their want to be her friends. What if I was the obstacle in the pathway leading to Casey's admission into the incrowd, and if I was, then I was still preventing her speedy retreat back into normalcy. That just made me confused even more.

On Friday, the locker incident made my confusion turn into anger. Before it was Casey's fight, but now its borders had expanded. Casey and her family were now mine. I had every right to protect them from this kind of abuse. Though, I wouldn't take the necessary steps until Casey had calmed down a bit. She was so emotional, it made my stomach clench when her eyes watered up like that. I was surprised when she sought comfort from me, but it was scary when I realized that I had wanted to do more. I had wanted to gently stroke her face, and kiss her until she forgot all else. Thank god, I stopped myself, but I realized something. I wanted Casey. I found Casey attractive, and not just because she was a girl and I was a horny teenager, but because she was _Casey_. Everything that made her well her was what I found attractive.

So here I was, sitting in my homeroom classroom, listening to the principal yap about the nominees as if it were a surprise, while thinking about my feelings for Casey. As the names got announced I made sure to do the respective backslapping for guys and suave, sexy smiles for girls; Hey, what better gift than that from Derek the great.

However, when the homecoming queen nomination or more like confirmation for Michelle was announced, I did nothing. Making my diss apparent, and indicating I knew who was responsible for the locker incident, I was hoping to get my loyal followers to see this, and know that I would not stand for her stupid behavior. Though, before I could relax my frown gain, something happened.

Casey was nominated for homecoming queen.

No way.

I snapped my gaze away from the pattern of the desk to look at her, only to see her smirk and lean back. She intended this. I couldn't help but smile in appreciation; I was rubbing off on her. _This_ was my Casey, and finally she was showing that side to the school.

In the silence of the room, I yelled. "Go Casey!"

By doing this, I had just signified to the class that Casey was a legitimate candidate. My exclamation, made Casey turn towards me to give me a brilliant smile that lit up her face. She was just beautiful. My support for her was clear, thus my friends joined me in cheering for her as well.

As the news continued, I ignored it knowing that my name would be announced for homecoming king and that would be that, but when I didn't hear cheering. I looked around in surprise.

I tapped Sam on the shoulder to ask why everybody was so quiet.

"Dude, didn't you hear! You and James were both nominated for the homecoming king position."

I froze.

I didn't even dare to look at James, knowing for sure that I would punch his face. James Stevens, barely there for a week had managed to be nominated for homecoming king. A position I had locked in since first semester of my freshman year. Would the injustice never end!

Knowing this could not be dealt with this minute; I just raised my hand to indicate my thanks for the nomination and acted like that James nomination wasn't a huge surprise to me. Before the situation could get any awkward, the teacher started her lecture as the announcements had finished.

Through the whole class time, I just sat there thinking. How the heck was it possible?

When the bell rang, I moved to get out of my chair. Since I was still a little off balance and in no mood to be faced with Sam's incessant questions soon, I took my time.

Big mistake.

Because, now I had the great view of James hugging and kissing a smiling Casey on her cheek.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:** Yes! Yes! it took me forever to update, but really I had finals last week. I got an A- in organic chem, I am so happy I can cry. Anyways, firstly oh my god, 22 reviews for chapter 6. Thankyou sooooooooooo much! That made me extremely happy, and well scared that you guys wouldn't like this chapter. By the way, I had James being nominated, decided before Casey, since I really wanted to write Derek feeling threatened. Anyways, oh to answer two questions in the reviews:

**Inulover4eva:** I know! I want a fluff moment too! But sadly it wasn't in this chapter, but next for sureeeeeee, and the dance lessons are also coming back in the next one hopefully, I am going according to "Casey's" plan, Saturdays only. Oh also, thank you so much for such a lovely review, I love it when people tell me what parts they liked etc.

**IrIsH-cHiCk213**: Yesssss, I would rather die than write anything but Dasey. I mean really, they are so meant to be. Also thank you for your sweeeeet review.

Oh a little question from me…..who thought that the new episode of LWD season two was totally awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life With Derek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey POV. **

Detention at 7:00am! Was this torturous practice even allowed….especially on a Saturday.

Apparently it was, as I rubbed my eyes for the millionth time in hopes of becoming fully awake. I yawned as I looked around the lonely looking school parking lot, as not even on a Saturday did school activities happen this early. Turning my head from the sad sight, I watched as Derek lazily parked the car. I should have told him that he was parallel parking in two spaces that were facing forward, but I hadn't spoken since I had woken up and now it seemed too much of a hassle to get my throat to work up a sound. So ignoring his antics, I pushed the handle and moved to step out of the car… but no such luck as I just hit my head on the window.

Giving me a death glare, Derek pushed the unlocking mechanism. Smiling sheepishly, I got out of the car and we both made our way towards the entrance. I didn't start a conversation as I was followed inside by an angry Derek. He had been edgy since the end of homeroom class yesterday. It couldn't be the self-nomination I did for homecoming queen since he actually gave me support in class, in front of everyone. So what could have happened between that and the end is hard to figure out since nothing special did happen.

Sure some people congratulated me, and like James hugged me in essence to congratulate. Though the kiss on the cheek was a little unnecessary but he seemed like the guy who did that normally. Still nothing special, though it was James. Could it be that Derek was angry about my conversing with James? I mean I had talked to James in the hallway, lots of times. Derek never came up and explicitly told me to stop. So really what the hell could I have done?

I could have asked Derek, but really irritating him more then he normally was at 7:00am was not good.

Having reached the front office, I stepped up to talk for the both of us to the registrar lady. Unsurprisingly, her expression was the same as of any other hour and day i.e. One of pure disdain for the student population.

Still putting on my best student voice, I asked, "Hi, we are both here for our Sunday detentions."

I heard her mutter something that dangerously sounded close to "sure she talks like it's something to be proud off." Sifting through the papers, she found what she needed.

"Ahh here it says, Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald. Hmm there is no actual detention for 7:00am so I am to assign you to library duty. The library has not opened since the beginning of school, and a lot of generous additions have been made. You guys should have a lovely time organizing."

Derek groaned in the background. I seconded that sentiment, putting books in shelves, not exactly the greatest thing to waste a Saturday on.

Taking the key from her, I moved to walk towards the library.

"Remember, I will be coming to do hourly checkups to make sure that you guys are actually doing work. You guys will be allowed to leave at 10:00"

With that very lovely warning, we left.

Upon reaching the library, I opened the door and turned the lights on. Not a good thing, there were at least 12 boxes lying around. Who the heck donated that many books? Really there was a perfectly good public library, school libraries are a joke anyways.

"Oh man!" said Derek, "There's no way we can get all that done"

Rolling my eyes at him, "Comon Derek they don't expect us to do all of this, I am sure there are other students to torture this practice with."

To that he smiled then realizing that he was angry with me, he returned to his perpetual frown.

"Anyways about 6 boxes or something should be fine, and in between us that is not that bad"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Ha! Like I am going to help you"

"Dereekkk"

"Hey! I do not care, its not like my not completing my detention would worsen my rep."

"Please Derek…..uh you owe me, for dance lessons"

"First of all, you got the shelf so ha debt paid. And you can't even use it, we have done one lesson only and that hasn't helped any."

He was right; with my drama at school I had completely forgotten the whole teaching him how to dance. Smiling sheepishly, I replied. "Sorry"

Giving me an indifferent look, he said, "yeah whatever"

His expression said it all; he never believed that I would actually help him. Now that hurt.

Straightening my back, I replied in my authoritative tone, "Derek, you are not going to give up. We will have our dance practice according to schedule"

"Ahh Casey if you haven't noticed, we are in the school. By the time, we get home, everybody will be awake. There is not way we can do it."

"Yes we can! Look we are going to hurry and put away the at least 3 of the boxes and then we can have a lesson right here and do the rest later"

"Casey-"

"No excuses now get to work"

Handing him a box, I began opening one. I sneaked a look to see Derek grumbly open his box as well. Ahh manipulating powers … check!

- **Two hours later**

"There the last one, I still don't know how you got me into doing this"

I raised an eyebrow and sweetly replied, "... My womanly wiles"

He muttered, "Yeah right."

To which I indignantly replied, "Hey I have those! Maybe...I think so! Whatever!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just smirked and said, "Very mature."

Ignoring his quip, I said, "Let's get to the dance lessons!"

Moving in front of him, I put myself into the dance position. Then I remembered, "Oh shit, we have no music!"

He smiled, "Of course we do!"

Taking out his ipod from his jean pocket, he placed it in his front shirt pocket. Then putting one headphone ear piece in his right ear, he wrapped his other arm around my waist bringing me in contact with his front and placed the other ear piece in my left ear.

He leaned in and whispered, "Ta da"

Turning on the music, he placed his hand in mine, and the other on my waist. Giving me his best suave look, he started.

And he tripped.

Thank god I caught myself and managed to right both of us. Blowing a strand out of my face, I said. "Derek you have to stop being Cassanova and flow with the music."

"I am tryinggggg to flow"

"No you are not, you are trying to master it"

"Same thing!"

"No it isn't, mastering is perfecting the technique you already have learnt. Whereas what you should be doing is learning the said technique and it wouldn't happen if you don't relax and just move to the music. Don't try fancy turns!"

He sighed and shook his shoulders a little. Then slowly he began swaying back and forth with me. When he had the swaying down without stepping on my feet, he began moving around in circles. Making sure not to bump into the shelves, he was finally getting it.

The song reaching our ears had a particular sharp rise at a particular moment; to which Derek did a little dip.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Ok now the dip is allowed."

He smiled happily.

I smiled back, and said, "If you become the homecoming king, you are sure to dazzle them with your cool moves!"

He stiffened against me and stepped back. This action made the ear piece in my ear fall and all that was left for me to hear was the silence of the awkward moment I created.

"_If_ I become the home coming king…"

Damn that came out wrong. Stupid Casey! I really needed to think before I talked.

I stuttered, "Ahh…. I ..I..only meant that …you know…since James is running for homecoming king..."

He glared this time. "So that means he would win…"

"Noooo, I mean he _could_…emphasis on could"

Ignoring me, he continued, "…Because really, people would vote for a total stranger over me… and why not since my step sister would vote for him too!"

I looked at him stumped. "Wha-"

"…And that is obvious to everyone after that display at the end of homeroom class!"

I looked at him incredulously, "What display, he was congratulating me!"

He arched his eyebrow, and said, "Ha! Sureeee"

I couldn't help but glare angrily at him now. "What's that suppose to mean!"

He mockingly raised his hands, "Oh yeah, of course I mean everybody practically makes out as way of congrats"

I opened my mouth and closed it, and then gritted out. "What, a kiss on the cheek and a hug is not making out!"

He shrugged looking elsewhere now. "Ahan whatever, it's still mingling with the enemy!"

"Look Derek, I didn't "mingle" with the enemy. The enemy as u put it was nice enough to come congratulate me and for your information, he has become a kind of friend. I am sorry if u care so much about the image that it sends to your voter crowd"

He looked at me coldly, "You think this is just about that!"

"Well yes!"

He grabbed his head in what looked to be frustration, "Don't you get it!"

"Get what! That your precious ego can't survive people being civil to James! A man who is committed a sin by somehow taking your possessions! "

He angrily slapped his hand against the bookshelf, and gritted. "Don't make my issues worthless!"

I couldn't help but laugh harshly at that. "Well why not! Have you listened to yourself, homecoming king, fine I will give you that, I will even understand hockey position but a chair? Do you know how lame that sounds?"

He looked heavenwards, "Why don't you just get it!"

I stomped my foot in frustration, "Fine! I don't get it, pleaseee forgodsake enlighten me!"

He eyes darkened.

"He can have the 'stupid' chair!"

Derek stepped forward.

"He can have the best position in the hockey team"

He took another step, and gritted out, "He can even have the status that I have made by becoming the homecoming king"

He was standing right in front of me now, and somehow during the conversation I had backed myself into the shelf. I could literally feel his body heat, and this close, even his angry shaking. Raising his hand, he gently cupped my cheek, while simultaneously moving his thumb to lightly brush my lower lip.

He whispered, "What he can't…_won't _have…is you."

With that Derek closed the distance and kissed me roughly on my lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Late update, I know I am very bad but sadly this is the way it's going to have to be. Too much school and family stuff going on, so I rarely have the time. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I would thank one by one, but I have to leave for school and I won't be able to update until late then. So please know that each one of you was so important in encouraging me to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek POV**

What was I doing! What was I doing!

This was all my brain was screaming…..but was I listening to it? Hell no!

I had found out pretty soon that Casey was the only girl who seemed to make me want to strangle her as much as kiss. So when I found out that even she was doubtful in my guaranteed homecoming win because of her oh so precious James, something inside of me just snapped. And instead of lashing out with cruel remarks like I usually did, I kissed her.

I kissed her… because I couldn't stand the thought of James taking my Casey.

Well if I didn't know before, I definitively knew now that somewhere along the line I had begun liking her.

Her liking me was still a huge question mark as here I was kissing her and she was still as frozen as the second my lips touched hers. I couldn't help but be offended, no girl on this planet was resistant to my charms… even if there was a chance that girl hated me with burning fires of hell. Thus, I didn't back down. I brought her closer, trying to coax a response. Moving my lips gently over her soft ones, the only thing that did was arouse me further. She tasted different than any girl I had ever kissed; the spark I seem to never find with anybody was sizzling here. If only she would kiss me back, but she was still frozen as a statue. Not wanting to force her, I admitted defeat and moved to pull away.

However, her hand suddenly shot out and held me in place.

Ahh Derek's still got it!

I couldn't help but smirk against her lips, only to have my lower one bitten in punishment. Nice, I liked feisty girls. I couldn't help but groan with pleasure as the feelings intensified 10-fold now that she was kissing me back. I lightly traced the seam of her lips with my tongue, begging entrance into her mouth which she did give with a dreamy sigh. Once our tongues were dueling, things heated up considerably. Nothing could have stopped us.

"Mr. Venturi! Miss. McDonald! where are you?"

…… Maybe, Mrs. Shane's voice.

Both of us sprang apart in unison at that. Hurrying up, we both fixed our disheveled selves, while trying to avoid looking at each other. Putting on our best innocent smiles, we pretended to work just in time to see Mrs. Shane round the bookshelf beside the one we were standing in.

"Hmm what do you think you are doing?"

We both looked wildly at each other, thinking what gave it away.

"You know once you are done with a box, you can put it on the side like civilized people," she said, glaring at us.

Giving a nervous laugh, I said, "Ahh well Mrs. Shane, you know me, I am the original of my kind."

"Of course you are Mr. Venturi," She muttered. I just grinned in response to the disdain on her face.

"Well I see that you guys have been working even if it is at a snail pace, so I will be going now and leaving you to your work!"

As soon as she turned to leave, Casey stopped her.

"um Mrs. Shane, is it possible for me to go home early, I am not feeling too well. If you want, I can come back another day at whatever time you want."

She harrumphed, but grumpily said, "Its fine, you guys did enough, anyways I don't have time to waste checking up on you guys though Mr. Venturi please cleanup for both yourself and her."

With that she left. She was one unhappy woman.

I turned to look at Casey who had collected her bag. Not even looking at me, she muttered a goodbye, and power walked out of the door. I stood there stunned, only to realize it was too late to follow her.

--**On Monday**

I sulked down the hallway, not bothering to reply to people's greetings preferring to shoo them away with my glare. I knew it was not exactly the behavior to be on before the homecoming week, but I really didn't care. I had a bigger dilemma, and it involved a person named Casey who had been scarce since the day of the kiss. I should have been happy, my confessions to any other girl would have put me in a serious committed relationship comparable to marriage, but with Casey apparently it was just the ticket to make her run. So why did I feel disappointed, and a little angry… Fine, a lot angry! Nobody ignored Derek like this.

Having reached my locker, I opened it with unnecessary force from the built up anger.

"Derek, my man, I can see that you are not in your usual lovely mood"

I looked up to see Sam's ever smiling face.

"Go away!"

He used his puppy dog look, and said, "Come tell big daddy what your problem is!"

I looked at him blankly for a second before replying, "Do not ever use that line again!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, Derek as your best friend would you please tell me the reason for this anger?"

'Go to hell' was on the tip of my tongue, but for some reason I stopped. I looked at him carefully. Should I tell him? I hated having internal arguments all day long. I was frustrated and desperately needed to tell someone but was I willing to deal with the reaction. Maybe this would be a good thing, a way to gage the reaction of the general school population if this….thing…went somewhere.

Clearing my throat, I cautiously said, "You promise to not tell anyone?"

"Of course," he said seriously, leaning in close to listen.

I figured the best way to deal with this was to say it upfront.

"I … kinda…kissed … Casey…"

He looked at me blankly for a second, and then started laughing hard. Great just great! that's what I get for telling him. Realizing he was making me angrier, he put up his hand up as to say one second.

"Comon Derek! You gotta admit it's funny. All I have ever heard in these past years is how Casey's is the most insufferable person in the world, how she is medusa, how she has been sent to this earth to make you pay for your sins … and now you tell me you kissed her. Why may I ask you took this particular…route?"

Staring at my shoes, I muttered quietly, "Cuz, I…. maybe…like her"

He started laughing again, but stopped quickly to smile widely at me before replying.

"You actually like a girl, and not just any girl… Casey…. Wow…just wow… Derek a one woman man! never thought I would see the day!"

My anger at the kiss situation returned at his choice of words, as I darkly said, "Well I am not exactly a one woman man, if that said woman hasn't even said a word to me since the kiss!"

One would think, he would feel remorse for me but if possible his smile even got wider, "ahhh so there lies the cause of anger!"

I just glared.

Sam rolled his eyes, and asked, "How long since the kiss?"

I replied absently, "47 hours 30 minutes 20 seconds"

He smirked at that.

Glaring at him, I muttered, "Shut up!"

Shrugging, he continued, "Derek think about it! You kissed Casey… a big thing to say the least. And from what you are saying and well your personality, you did it quite suddenly… Casey is a girl born with too many feeling…getting my drift…She probably just needs time and considering its you 'Mr. Player' she would probably need more time than normal to figure out her feelings as well as the truth in yours."

That….made sense. Wow, I knew there was some reason I was friends with him. Why didn't I think of it before, before Saturday, I had given no indication my feelings were actually feelings rather than lust. And heck the way her life was scheduled to a tee, my not so little disruption needed time in being organized into that crazy brain of hers.

I couldn't help but feel ten times lighter now. Turning to smile at Sam, I said "You are right! thanks man"

Grabbing his bag from its place on the floor, he scoffed, "Of course I am right, has the Babe raider guru ever been wrong!"

Moving beside me as we walked towards class, he gave me a little shove while doing a weird little skippy dance.

He sang quietly, "Derek and Casey, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Ooh he was so dead. Seeing that I was going to kill him, he ran. Why oh why was I friends with him?

**--After School**

By the end of school, I had made peace with the fact that I would need to give Casey her space. However that didn't mean that the pull towards her locker had disappeared. Thus, not trusting myself, I waited until I was sure most of the school population had lessened.

As I walked through the almost empty hall towards my locker, I couldn't help but tilt my head when I heard a familiar voice. It was coming from behind the doors leading towards the stair. Staying on my side, I could see Michelle and her crew hanging out through the round glass in the upper center.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity as I saw one of the girls write over Casey's nomination poster. I wasn't going to stop them, as it would best show Michelle immaturity to everyone, and make them see that Casey was the one who deserved to win. However before I could continue my trek towards my locker, I heard Casey's name being mentioned so I stopped.

"Did you hear about that bitch Casey, she is such an ambitious whore. I heard she is going out with James, and apparently they have little rendezvous at school. Like I heard a girl say that she overheard them deciding to meet at the bleachers around 4 to make out."

"Oh my god, no way"

"Yahan, I bet she is using him to boost her image for homecoming queen. Sadly somebody needs to tell her, girls like her don't win!"

Not bothering to listen to the rest, I stormed towards my locker. I needed to calm down, Casey had told me there was nothing going on with James, and school's rumor mill was the worst place to get legit information. Everybody probably was taken in by their hugs, like him. Still, my eyes couldn't help but drift towards my watch. It read 3:55pm.

Against my better judgment, my feet found their way towards the bleachers outside. There was nobody there, laughing at my own stupidity and jealousy, I moved to walk back, only to stop.

Casey was walking towards the bleacher. She came to a stop just at their enterance looking around, not even caring about who would find her. She hadn't seen me, but I hid behind the portable classroom wall. A minute had not passed, when I saw James walking towards her, waving his hand. Upon reaching her, he hugged her. She smiled and stepped back laughing.

If looks could kill, James would have been in hell already.

Turning my head from the sight, I began walking back. Apparently, she didn't need the space, she just didn't need me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors note:** Wow my last note made me sound like I was going faraway never to return. However no, I am still here and hopefully will continue writing. Thankyou soooo much for the reviews. I couldn't resist thanking you each separately as well.

daseyshipper

Awwwwww thanks, weirdly I had that end line made up in my head the day I wrote about james taking derek's chair. Oh bytheway, loveeeee your stories.

IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon

Thankyou soooo much, I love it when people get excited over the chapter.

In Love With Narcolepsy Boy

Thankieeeee, I was afraid the ending would be too cheesy.

LiLmiSSkArI

Thankyou! hopefully the plot will stay interesting

Princess Margarita

Haha hmm I was surprised you like the "Tada" line, everyone else like the last one. Though I can see why, in my head, he sounded oh so sexy saying it. And yesss pressure much, I wrote 6 and double the amount of reviews, it made me nervous as hell and now same think with 8.

Ms.Amazing

Yay we think alike, I also hate stories which begin with Derek and Casey liking eachother. There mutual hatred is what makes me want them to be together. I wanted to do that here as well, but I am not a good writer so I still came out a little mushy in their views of eachother.

amanda-gurl

Awww never thought that would happen to me (I have done this with so many other great stories, reading through the night). I feel so special. Thankyou soo much for the review.

Jennifer well I added more to the kiss here, I didn't wana ruin the ending line by adding the kiss in chap 8. Hope you like it, thanks for the review.

BigDaddyThaddy

Hmmm nope not ending yet, hopefully this will interest you. However if not, you can always just end it at 8 (usually I do that with a lot of stories, after the kiss it seems pointless). Thankyou soooo much for the lovely review.

SweetNJuicyX0

Welllll a cliffy is more fun to end on, and it leaves you wanting more. Hopefully it did… anyways thanks for reviewing!

zoeyy-belle

AWw so nice to hear you like it, seriously you guys brighten my day by saying that. Thankyou for reviewing, hope you like this chapter as well.

smartieepants

I feel like jumping around, so happy people liked the ending. Hope you like this one as well, not as exciting but hopefully close.

Inulover4eva

Haha good thing you thought it was the last update, since your comments really were great for my ego. And yeah summer school, I am in univ (scream 19-too old to watch LWD) I think not. Anyways, I am studying to be a doctor so summer school is a necessity in keeping up with premed requirements. However I have final on Friday so I thought why not ignore organic chemistry and do some writing. Hope you like this. Thankyou again for your cry-worthy reviews 

n1c0le

You like yayyyyy, big deal coming from you! I love your writing! Hope you like this one as well!

IClingToMemoriesWhileFallin...

Lol you sounded as if you were conceding defeat by admitting you liked my story. Thankyou sooooo much for reviewing!

funnechick

I hope that wasn't a long wait, you made me do it faster. I felt bad, well that and because I hate when stories I read don't get updated often, drives me crazy with the possibilities. Anyways thankyou sooooo much for the review.

dancingintherain-tommys21

Well I had too, I didn't want to destroy the line's effect. Anyways hope you like it, it's got more action. I am still trying to make up for the lack of action in janitors closet. Anyways thanks for the lovely review!

Ken no Kakera

Hmm well you know Derek kissing is so much better as a hint than somebody telling her  Thankyou for the review!

iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1...

lol I love you, seriously I love when people write what they are thinking about the chapter and story as whole. Also, so nice to hear you screamed such a compliment. Lol also love how you wrote the rest of the story, but trust me, I will not make it easy for them….where's the fun in that. Thankyou again for such a lovely review!

Lovely lady

Yayyyy, I was afraid their first kiss wasn't going to be great after building their attraction up but so nice to hear you liked it! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Drake Or Derek

Hmm I would pick Derek, though drake rocks as well. Thankyou soo much for reading! I was thinking people were going to complain about the dancing part. I realized midway into the story, I knew nothing about dancing to know how to write it. whispers hopefully noone will notice that.

smi1e

Ahh sorry but you will have to wait for casey's thoughts which will be on the next chapter. Hopefully you liked derek's. Thankyou so much for reviewing.

anonymous 

Thankyouuuuuuu, you ask and you shall receive an update. Hope you like it.

tvFANatic26

Awwwwww thankyou so much for such a sweet review. Really you guys push me to ignore my studies and write……ahh not good:) but still nice!

AngelOfMusic123

Lol well theres more action here, and oh I missed your pmrn&kop, was very hurt sniff sniff:( Thankyou for the lovely review still!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey POV**

I slammed the door shut, and exclaimed solemnly. "Derek kissed me."

Paul, who at that moment was enjoying a hot cup of coffee, coughed in surprise. It was interesting to see how many colors he could turn while choking. I thought back to the day, when I had initially thought that it was sad to discuss my problems with a total stranger, and weirdly here I was today, telling him everything. However, I think _he_ was rethinking his open door policy now… well maybe even his job as I saw him turn red from the physical exertion of coughing that violently. While he struggled to right himself, and learn to basically breathe again, I patiently paced a hole into the floor in nervousness. Finally, he said in a scratchy voice, "What?"

I replied in an almost whisper, pointless now after that exclamation upon entrance. "Derek kissed me."

I couldn't believe it, but saying it out loud had done the trick of making me realize the impact of that statement. Derek Venturi, the bane of my existence, had kissed me.

Apparently, Paul had as well, as he began in broken sentences, "Derek…Derek your step brother…the one who you say hates you….that doesn't make sense…"

Waving my hands around, I exasperatedly replied, "Of course it doesn't! This is Derek we are talking about, but tell Derek that. On top of that…"

I trailed off; I didn't want to talk about the things he had said before the kiss. They were too personal…and of course very unbelievable.

Though, Paul looked even more interested now, as he put his arms on the table, and leaned in.

"On top of that…what?"

Quiet for a second, I gathered my courage and gave the reply only way I could. "He just said some things that were …different and were very hard to believe…."

Snapping myself out of the depressive thoughts of them being lies, I gave a mini scream, before continuing in my normal mode, "Was god trying to make my life hard! Like I did not have enough on my plate… a crazy bitch on my tail, a competition that is nearly impossible to win and now what, a confusing step-brother who is saying things like that! Did he really care about me! It's not like he ever did before. So why would he think I would believe them? … or were they what I thought, because really what he said was vague and it could mean other stuff…if you think hard about it…"

Paul chuckled, and looked at me as if I was so naive, "So what you mean is you like him, but don't know if he does as well right"

I stared at him blankly for second, before reaching forward and grabbing his coffee. Holding to my nose, I sniffed. It smelled normal, no sign of alcohol.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Paul rolled his eyes and reached forward to grab his coffee back. Taking a sip, he replied to my unasked question, "Nothing is wrong with me Casey."

"Really, then how the heck would you get that from what I just said?"

To that he rolled his eyes, "Oh common, it's so obvious. In everything you have just said, I haven't once heard the disgusting aspect of that kiss as you would likely say if you hated Derek as much as you thought. Moreover, I hear a little insecurity in your voice over the truthfulness of his feelings."

Damn what he said would make sense… if it hadn't been about me and Derek. So I pouted, and said stubbornly, "I do not like him, he is … Derek."

Laughing, he said, "You can't use that excuse again!"

Glaring, I replied, "Yes I can!"

Ignoring that, he continued, "So what happened exactly?"

I looked at him as if was stupid, and said slowly, "He kissed me."

Sighing, he massaged his forehead while emphasizing the word "And…"

I looked down at the floor, and mumbled, "And… I ran"

"Ahh"

"No Ahh, what was I suppose to do?"

"Maybe I don't know, stay behind and listen to why he kissed you"

I replied harshly, "I didn't want to listen to his reasons"

Paul expression turned fatherly at that, "Casey, what are you afraid off?"

My vision turned a bit blurry, so blinking a bit, I replied, "I just think it's going to be something I won't like"

"You never know if you don't give it a try"

He was right. Of course he was right. Nodding my head weakly at him, I got up and left the office. I had to talk to Derek as soon as possible and get this figured out. It was wrecking havoc on my brain. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat and avoiding a guy who lived in the same house was a lot of work.

God was fast in granting my wish, as I saw Derek across the hall right after I exited Paul's office.

Seeing him, looking his suave self, I could feel my throat begin to dry. Ahh maybe talking later was a better option.

Thus, I jumped into the janitor's closet.

Wow déjà vu much. I needed to find a different hiding spot as I greeted the no smoking sign on my right again. Opening the door a little bit, I peaked out. Derek and Sam seemed to be having an animated discussion, with Derek looking to kill and Sam looking to die of laughter. Finally, they looked to be finishing up their conversation…..why the heck was Sam skipping… weird.

Ignoring the craziness that was Sam, I walked out only to bump into Emily.

She glanced back and forth, between me and the closet before saying, "Hey Casey, why were you in the janitors closet?"

I said the first excuse that came to mind, "Because I needed a mop."

I mentally slapped myself; this was not a word game where whatever associated with the word janitor was to be said. Expecting a barrage of questions, I looked at her wryly.

"Casey…mop…why…you don't even….you know what, forget it. Let's just go to class."

I sighed with relief and smiled. Emily was getting the hang of this friendship.

**--- At the end of classes**

I walked slowly back to my locker, taking care to not be run over by the overexcited students hoping to fly out of school. Couldn't blame them, it was Monday. I would have joined them if I wasn't so tired from trying to avoid Derek. It had been crazy as I had to run laps around the whole school to avoid bumping into him in the hallways. Thus, it was decided. It would be best for my legs if I dealt with the situation as soon as I got home.

Reaching my locker, I opened its door and found my eyes following a paper that slowly fluttered to the floor. It must have been stuck in the middle, as I hadn't noticed it before. I looked around to see if anybody was hanging around to check if I took it, but no such luck. Maybe it was another one of those hate filled messages from Michelle. Carefully unfolding it, I read.

_Casey,_

_Meet me by the bleachers around 4:00. important_

_--James S._

This was weird, since I had just met him in my 4th class and he made no mention of anything important he had to talk to me about. Shrugging, thinking he probably forgot, I packed up my stuff and went to work in my art class. I had kept some of my unfinished homecoming posters there. Since it was only 3:00 pm, I decided it would be best to finish them now.

**--- Around 4:00pm**

Thank god I was done! This homecoming queen stuff was requiring too much effort. However my posters looked super cool. I still hadn't worked out a winning strategy yet as I had other things on my mind. This was not good. I really needed to talk to Derek and figure it out before it was too late.

However right now, time for meeting James had arrived. Walking outside, I looked around for any sign of well anybody but it seemed the whole school ran out as soon as the bell rang. Hopefully James hadn't, after my waiting in school for a whole hour.

Only few minutes had passed, when I heard his voice behind me. Turning around, I saw James walking towards me. He looked handsome as ever, wearing a simple white shirt that seemed to show his muscles quiet nicely, and a pair of baggy pants that seem to offset his outfit stylishly.

He smiled upon seeing me. "Hey Casey!"

I couldn't help but smile back, he was just had that aura. He hugged me and smirked, which eerily reminded me of Derek.

"So how goes my queen?"

Laughing I stepped back, "hey, what makes you so sure that you will be my king?"

He made a huge gesture of a knife going through his heart, and replied in a fake hurt voice, "Now that's cruel, don't you have trust in my skills?"

I arched an eyebrow at that, and gave my own smirk in return, "What skills, I haven't seen any yet"

He raised his hand in defense, "I give, I give. I bow down to the queen"

I giggled at that, before replying, "Ok enough jokes, so what was so important?"

He smiled, "Well you have to tell me that"

I looked at him weirdly, "Why me?"

"Well you called me..."

"I didn't…"

"But you wrote a note"

With that he whipped out the said piece of paper from his back pocket, as I looked upon in surprise.

"Is this a joke?"

He replied carefully, "Well if it is, it wasn't by me."

This was too weird, why did it seem like something Michelle would do, but really what purpose would that serve. It's not like there was anybody here, and really I didn't see her playing a matchmaker for James and I. Ignoring those thoughts, I focused on the situation at hand.

"So…… there's nothing to discuss, well I better go home then. It's going to take forever to get there anyways."

I began walking back toward the street that led to my house. However I was stopped, by James's hand wrapping around my upper arm.

"Hey … you don't have a ride back home?"

"No actually, Derek left so…"

He shook his in disapproval at that, and said "Why don't I drop you?"

I smiled at him and replied, "I don't want to you to go out of your way…"

He gave me a half smile, and ran his hand through his hair while replying, "No No, it's not out of the way…it's very much in the way."

Well I was not going to say no, considering I was tired as hell and half hour walk did not seem that much fun.

"Great then," I said.

**--- Arriving at Venturi/McDonald Household**

Grabbing my bag I got out, the ride didn't take that long. I was right in my decision as even dragging the bag out of the car, made me feel out of breath.

Closing the door, I learned in through the window and said, "Thanks"

"You're welcome," he replied.

I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

He looked nervous. "Hey Casey….would you like to go see a movie on Friday?"

He wanted to go out with me…Casey, the unpopular girl, the not so pretty one, the grade grubber and the worst klutz. Wow, that was very flattering. I felt like screaming yes automatically, but my lips wouldn't form the word. And I instantly knew why. Derek.

Paul was right, some where along the line I really had begun liking Derek. It wouldn't have been right for me to say yes while Derek and I…..were stuck somewhere.

Hesitantly, I began, "… James I am flattered, but..."

He looked a little downcast suddenly, "That pesky but…"

I smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry but I can't say yes, not right now"

He gave me his best suave smile, "How about saying yes later"

I laughed at that.

He reiterated, "Really Casey, just think about it?"

I didn't want to break his heart, so I found myself saying, "Ok, I will."

Thanking him once again for the ride, I left to go into my house. I mentally berated myself for my inability to stand by my decisions. I really needed to stop trying to keep everyone happy. I entered the house, and hung my coat on the hook. The hook reminded me of Derek; he really had a way of making life more entertaining as I recalled the games of chance. Now home, I couldn't wait to talk to Derek. However, he wasn't sitting in his favorite chair.

I did find Lizze and Edwin though. They seemed to be in a deep trance as they watched sponge bob square pants. I thought I should ask why, but stopped myself as I saw Martie's toys lying around. Martie ruled the house, and probably had left the TV on that channel. She had the weird ability to pop up whenever somebody tried to change her show. Ignoring them I headed toward the stairs, up to Derek's room. I could hear the hard rock music get louder and louder as I neared his room.

Now outside the door, I was again nervous. Gathering up my courage, I knocked.

Hearing no response, I went in. He was lying on his bed bouncing a rubber ball off the ceiling. He looked up as I closed the door for privacy. I was taken aback by the cold harsh look he sent my way before continuing with his game.

Whatever reaction I was expecting, it sure wasn't this. Maybe he was just angry for my running away. Realizing the burden of starting the conversation was on me, I moved for ward and sat on the foot of the bed.

Hesitantly, I said, "Hi"

Without moving his gaze from the ball, he replied, "Hi"

I continued, "How are you?"

"Fine"

"Anything new?"

He held the ball for a second, before throwing it at ceiling again, harder. "Nothing"

Rolling my eyes at his one word answers, I decided to get to the point.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

Well that stopped me short.

"Because…"

He sarcastically muttered, "Great reason Casey."

"Comon Derek, we need to talk about what happened on Saturday"

He raised his eyebrows mockingly, and said "What exactly happened?"

Angry now, I bit out. "You know what I am talking about"

Stopping his one man game, he sat up straight, glaring at me.

"No Casey, I really don't"

"Derek, why you are being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are mad at me… hey you are the one who kissed me"

Staring ahead, he laughed hollowly and murmured "Yes _I_ did"

I continued, unsure of his attitude. "Now, that I am trying to discuss what it meant, you are acting so infuriatingly!"

He looked up coldly, and said "What do you mean 'discuss what it meant', when it really didn't"

I didn't know whether it were the words or the way he said them, that caused my heart to freeze up and my breath to get stuck in my throat. Mustering up my voice, I weakly said, "But you said…"

He arched his eyebrow, using the evil smirk from his former days with me. "I said what I needed… hey you know I like to sweet talk my girls"

I felt my eyes tearing up.

"And anyways, all we did was kiss…an average one at that"

I looked in disbelief, as I struggled to speak, "You… You..."

"What… did you expect it to be more, sorry to tell you Case but you are not my type, and if you hadn't noticed you are my step sister. Sorry, not much into incest"

Not wanting to hear more, I turned to leave, only to have him pull me back and push me against the door. Holding the back of my head, he kissed me brutally at first as if taking out his anger on me and then softly…almost lovingly. Finishing off by just brushing his lips back and forth against mine.

Moving back but keeping the closeness, he stared at me with his darkened eyes.

Tilting his head, his breath washed over my sensitive ear. Holding my breath, I waited.

He whispered cruelly, "Welcome to Derek's fan club"

I raised my hand and slapped him. Hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **Yes, I know forever and ever since I updated. I could give you many excuses, but main one, I hate writing too mushy chapters. And since I had to deal with Casey POV, I was dying writing so much mush. I will stop using the word mush. Anyways hoped you like this, not as exciting but hopefully still worth reading.

**Huge Thanks to**: atruwriter, AngelOfMusic123, smi1e, In Love With Narcolepsy Boy, funnechick, amanda031, rmrivera, smartieepants, Drake Or Derek, soccergrl1, moonlightwriter14, HP.Surfer16, zoeyy-belle, CEE18, iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannab., tristian'jess'loganluver, MythWeaver Nessa, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, Inulover4eva, Hilary, xleytonloverx, Princess Margarita, forgetMEalways, GiliwasCool, Ajo, SweetNJuicyX0, Fran, FireEyedQueen


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Derek POV**

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

I banged my head against the wall repeatedly, in hopes of losing the memory of Casey's face crumbling under the pressure of my unnecessary abuse. The slap had not even measured to one millionth of the pain that was just caused by seeing the hate in those eyes afterwards. I could not for the life of me figure out why I felt the need to act like a total asshole? It had hurt so much to see her eyes fill up with tears as I continued my onslaught of hurtful lies, and just when she was about to leave, I couldn't help but be a bigger asshole. I kissed her. Sure it was in anger at first, but then realizing that it would be our last one, I couldn't help but put all my feelings into it. However, that of course arose some questions; I could see them in her eyes. Rather then explaining the kiss away gently, I had cruelly answered. I had made her feel like the nothing, even when she was so much more!

Seeing her reaction, made me think now that maybe I had mistook their friendly meeting for one of lovers. Though, whenever I told my self that, my brain seemed to keep bringing up the image of them meeting in secret, their hug, her laugh and if that wasn't enough, what I saw from my window was definitely flirting.

She didn't know but yes, I had seen that. Initially, after reaching home, I had thought I would wait and talk to her even if it was a lost cause. However when I saw her being dropped off by _him_ and their interaction afterwards, I felt something inside me snap. So I went up to my room, hoping to avoid her. However, she had to come in, acting as if the kiss mattered to her as much as it did to me.

Running a hand over my face, I couldn't help but ask myself when life had become so hard. What had happened to my no love policy? After watching my parents fight and break up. I had taken an oath that life was too short to waste it on loving one person. Even after my dad had married Nora, I still kept my self and my "family" separate, knowing that it would not last. _It never lasts_. The irony though… my need to never fully integrate McDonald family into the Venturi family, had resulted in me not considering Casey my sister which had led me to this point… where I had ended up falling in love with her.

Shaking my head, I laid back on the bed. Maybe Casey was right, we needed to talk about it. So what if it meant nothing to her, then she would tell me right out and that would be that. She was never the kind to hold stuff like this over other people's heads. Though my ego wasn't too eager for it, for once I felt my heart could overpower it.

Before I could get the courage to swallow my pride and go talk to Casey, I heard my Dad call everybody for dinner.

Walking downstairs, I saw that Casey wasn't there yet. Dad was there hindering rather than helping Nora put the food on the table. Edwin was seated already, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Taking my seat customarily at his side, I waited. Nora lingered a bit, unsure of my unexpected quietness.

Edwin was oblivious as he finding a victim i.e. me, started on the long list of things he liked about some girl in his class. Few seconds later, Martie came running with Lizze on her heels. I couldn't help but a small smile slip as I saw them run in circles around the table as Martie had taken her diary. Nora and Dad soon joined us at the table, seating themselves while ignoring the circus show. These times made me thing that maybe Casey coming into my life wasn't a bad thing. She and her family added to the dynamic weirdly.

Finally, Casey came downstairs and maybe it was my imagination but I thought her eyes were a bit red. However, she narrowed those beautiful blue eyes at me before taking a seat in front and folding her hands indicating she was mad. Extremely mad.

Nora and Dad noticed the sudden tension that developed, as the made (what they thought) were hidden gestures at each other to ask what was wrong.

Clearing his throat, my dad broke the silence. "So how was your day at school Lizze?"

Catching on to why the sudden interest, she replied. "It was fine, soccer practice was tiring. They made us do these new drills…"

Edwin cut in, "Yeah, Yeah, drills blah lovely, Dad … ask me? Ask me?"

Lizze glared at him from her place.

Chuckling, Dad said, "Sorry Lizze, I will come back to you before Edwin dies of being hyper."

Happy to have a person's attention, he answered. "I met this girl…"

Rolling my eyes, and thinking about their ears, I cut him off. "Dad don't ask about her because otherwise be prepared for Edwin to bore you to death!"

"What's wrong with him liking a girl, at least he respects them more than you do?" said Casey.

Reverting to my normal self, I couldn't help but reply. "Ha! Casey, just because I treat you that way doesn't mean I treat the other girls like that"

Eyes flashing, she folded her arms and exclaimed. "Excuse me!"

Damn it! couldn't I just shut up! Of course not as I proceeded to ignore my dad's warning tone.

I scoffed. "The other girls have some class so…"

Now, Nora joined in with an indignant "Derek!"

Casey laughed harshly and said, "Class, the trash you date has none! But what would you expect that's only what you can get!"

I didn't want to admit it but that hurt. I knew Casey was way out of my class, but the old Derek was back and I found myself smirking and saying, "Oh I can get much more, I think you of all people know that."

Her eyes flashed with hurt.

Nobody knew this conversation was so much more than one of our daily silly arguments. Edwin had started laughing in the middle while Lizze had taken to cowering under the table aware of the underlying violence bound to surface. Martie was just smiling at the both of us, happy to see a show unfold on the dinner table. However, Nora and Dad were both trying to find ways to stop our escalating argument.

I just ignored them and continued, "Its okay Casey, you can go ahead and cry"

Rather than doing just that, she gave me a glare and picked up the fork with the still uneaten mashed potatoes and flung them at me.

She was so going down.

Picking up a biscuit from my plate I flung it at her, it hit her on her forehead and fell directly in her lap. Martie seeing this flung her food at Lizze. Edwin who laughed probably at Lizze expression's got what he deserved when he half choked on the spaghetti that was flung at him. Thus, in no time we were in a full blown food fight.

The end result was a very messy kitchen and two very angry parents.

Dad and Nora paced amusingly in front of us as they were more half-hopping over the food.

Nora chose to speak first.

"I am so disappointed in you both! I had thought that you guys had gotten over it and maybe even started to accept the fact that you guys could be friends, but this tells me you have learned nothing. I don't know how to punish you, not only you guys fought and disturbed a very nice dinner, but you also destroyed that said dinner… you know what I give up, you guys wana fight each other. Go at it! I am tired of trying to make you guys like each other. Just please for the sake of the family, tolerate each other before you go your separate ways next year."

Damn I felt guilty now. I realized how selfish we were being, when all they wanted for us to get along. I could tell Casey was feeling the same way, so I took the initiative and spoke up.

"I apologize for the both us Nora, we were just being our immature selves. You know, why don't you both go out to a nice restaurant and enjoy some alone time. Casey and I will cleanup, order a pizza and put everybody to bed. When you guys come home, you can tell us our punishment"

Nora looked very surprised, and Dad… well the mouth open thing was indication enough that this was not what he was expecting.

Handing them their coats, I pushed them out the door. Once I heard the car door close, I turned around to see Casey already picking up the dishes from the table. She stiffened, indicating that she knew I was near.

Clearing my throat, I said. "They left, where is the rest of the crowd?"

Not looking at me, she said. "Upstairs"

I continued, "So we should divide the work, you want do the dishes or clean up in the living room?"

Turning around she walked to the kitchen, with I trailing after her. I waited but she didn't reply.

I started, "Casey…"

Turning around abruptly after putting the dishes, she said.

"Go away, I am fine doing it all by myself. Won't be the first time"

Indignantly I replied, "I help out!"

She sighed and put her face in her hands. "How can you just stand there and act like nothing happened in last few hours"

Before I could reply, she held up her hand. "You know what! I don't want to talk about it! Let's just get this done. I will do the dishes."

Staring at her, I felt the need to speak. To say something that would make it all better and if nothing eloquent at least an 'I love you' but when I opened my mouth, only thing that came out was.

"Fine."

The first time in my life, Casey and I worked together with no words passing between us.

Just complete silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So yes…took me a long time but legitimate reason, writers block. It always happens! Takes time like the chapter after I made her nominate herself….then when they kissed…now after the slap. Anyways, enough about my excuses, but I see you guys probably noticed, that this was an extremely small chapter and I apologize. I was going to add more, but that would have taken me 2 or 3 more weeks (first batch of bio exams next week). So I thought I would get this off, since you all were so sweet with your update soon(s) and a lovely message from LiLmiSSkArI. I might add more to Derek's POV in the next chapter or maybe just skip to Casey POV. Haven't decided yet. Anyways, hope you guys will be patient with me because really I am not going to become one of those authors who leave stories in the middle!

**Few points:**

Yeah it's a little unbelievable that Derek would get mad about such tiny thing as watching them hug etc, but I like to think a Derek in love is an irrational one and James ….just makes the situation even worse.

This one is not related to plot, but I know some of you (maybe most of you though too nice to say) have seen the amount of grammar mistakes. I am truly sorry, since I know they really irritate readers (being that I am one as well). I am trying to make sure I at least check it three different times as to pick up any mistakes I missed the first time around. However, I still am a science student who really took only the required English classes. I would get a beta, but since my schedule is messed up and I update at weird times, I know it would be hard for them to keep up. So sad to say, you will have to try to ignore them.

**Huge Thanks to: **sballLuvr5, Inspyred, leogal063, all.systems.go, Inulover4eva, CEE18, forgetMEalways, Muffin Is Injured, LiLmiSSkArI, Half-elf, smartieepants, GiliwasCool, BananaBlondie14, xChryseisx, AngelOfMusic123, SaphireGoddess57, Princess Margarita, sammayx23, ryansb8be, funnechick, Fran, atruwriter, LaZaRo, iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1..., Drake Or Derek, smi1e, Forgotton Angel


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own life with Derek

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey POV**

Derek should have kept his mouth shut.

I kept thinking that as I crawled into my bed in exhaustion. The day had caught up with me. From cleaning to feeding three rowdy kids was a lot of work, especially without the help of Mom and George. Though, Derek and I did work better as we didn't talk and therefore didn't fight. Derek… I did not want to think about him but of course he was in my thoughts every second. His cruel words were embedded into my brain.

_What do you mean 'discuss what it meant', when it really didn't_

I felt the tears beginning to trail down my cheeks. From the 'talk' to the food fight to the cleaning, I hadn't let myself break down. I knew I had to be strong; I had to make sure he would never know my true feeling. Though, now in the privacy of my bedroom, I couldn't stop it anymore as tears came pouring out and it became harder to breathe. I sobbed harshly into my pillow, in hopes of covering the sound. Paul was right… it wouldn't matter this much, if I didn't on some level felt more than hate for him. However, he was wrong about one thing, I didn't like Derek.

I loved him.

--- **Tuesday**

Walking through hallway of my school on Tuesday, I couldn't bring myself to look anybody in the eye. I was scared my eyes would give away my shame. They would know that I had become the very person I hated… A girl who fell for guys like Derek. Not only did I despise that, I went around judging girls based on just the fact that they went out with him…thinking that he really cared about them. Even Emily, being my best friend, was like my ongoing project, in which she as a subject was privy to every bit of the disgraceful things Derek did, in hopes, that that would produce the wanted outcome of her disliking him. Now what… I was the joke that Derek played. Do I tell her that, wouldn't that change her mind for sure. However, I Casey who tried to be the paragon of perfection wasn't willing to reveal this and face up to the complete humiliation.

So upon reaching my locker, I just smiled and greeted Emily like I would on any other day, without a trace of the feelings that I was experiencing at that moment.

She smiled back and replied, "Hey, how are you?"

She waited for my response, but her wide giddy smile stopped me short. She was doing jumpy motions while clasping her hands tightly under chin. She would look like a perfect best friend wanting to know about my day…….if we were in a mental ward.

So tilting my head, I just solemnly asked. "What's wrong with you?"

Knowing the history of our imperfect indirect communication incidences, she looked at heaven above and got to the point. "Nothing! I am just waiting to hear about that wonderful meeting with James… and the drive back with James… and well James…"

She finished it off with a jump.

Laughing, I just shrugged. Here I was thinking that I had won homecoming king… yes I mean king… come to think about it, I would have better chances at that.

"It was no big deal, Emily. The meeting was about…well nothing. Anyways, since Derek was gone, I needed a ride. He offered. I took him in on it. That's it"

She looked a little disappointed now. Then sighing, she said, "Should have known you would not do something that fast. Really… these days you just can't depend on gossip."

I slammed my locker shut.

Putting my head against it, I took a long deep breath before gritting out. "What gossip?"

Finally realizing that I didn't know what she was talking about and that I like any normal person did not appreciate people talking behind my back, she sobered up pretty quickly.

"It's all around the school, that you are having a secret affair with James."

Looking at her incredulously, I replied, "an affair with James….that's"

"… not preposterous," finished Emily. I gave her my dumb, yet glamorous 'hunh' look.

Looking at me like I was the oblivious one now, she said, "Casey, James has been out of the way nice to you this past week. He has even flirted with you at your locker numerous times. Why do you think his fan club hates you!"

I just pouted. I couldn't deny his interest; after all he had asked me out. However, she was exaggerating with all the crap about flirting last week, fan club hatred and whatnot.

Rather than back down, I replied. "Still, it doesn't automatically mean I am dating him and if I was, why would it be secret. I mean come on; the school knows that I don't have a boyfriend."

Exasperated now, Emily waved her hands around, acting as if that would make it easier for me to understand. She was wrong.

She realized that soon, and sighed. "Casey…my dear dear Casey…it would be a secret affair because you are Derek's sister...You can't date the opponent being Derek's sister!"

My mouth hung open at that, and I am pretty sure drool was coming out so I quickly snapped it shut, but not before saying. "Step"

Rolling her eyes, she said again. "You James… Romeo Juliet…Derek …the parent or that cousin… Tybalt was it?"

I exclaimed in disbelief, "That's so stupid! Even if I was dating James, which I am not, I would not hide it just because he was running against Derek!"

She looked at me incredulously. "But that would be a betrayal, and it's not good for you!"

"What! When is Derek not liking what I do, such a huge thing"

"Well…since he is your ticket to his voters voting you for homecoming queen"

"What, what does that have to do with it?"

"Casey, Derek supported you publicly. To his loyalists you are the one to vote for. If they see you dating James, do you really think they will vote for you? You would have just "insulted" their main man, they would hate you!"

………oh

It all made sense now!

Ignoring Emily, I strode towards the bimbo crowd across the hallway. I quickly focused in on my target standing in the middle, primping her hair. Sneaking my way through her airhead defense line, I slammed the binder that was in my hand against the locker door just beside her head. She jumped.

Smiling serenely, I enthusiastically said.

"Hey Michelle!"

Wrinkling her surgically corrected nose, she replied. "Hey… Kelsie was it?"

"Ha-ha you are just so funny. Anyways jokes aside, what's up with you girlfriend? Been busy sending pretty little notes…"

She was not good at hiding her expression or maybe just her evil face as she said. "I don't know what you are talking about"

Anger quickly replaced my fake smile. I leaned in closer, and whispered harshly. "Really, well let me refresh your tiny brain in that bleached head of yours. This past week, you finally came to the realization that I was not the kind of girl who would back down like many others had before. You actually thought that it was fine to mess with me considering Derek hated me and that nobody else would come to my defense against your antics. However, big shocker! Derek chose to support his evil stepsister… me! Oh problems problems, that little voice in your head thought. Derek couldn't be charmed like the men in your life, but their just had to be another way. Doing! A solution came! You realized… or more like you thought that the only way I could win was because of Derek's support… specifically his crowd's support. You had to take it away... but without Derek's directing! You had to make them think I betrayed Derek. So you planted those notes in mine and James locker, though I don't know why you had to make us meet, when you could have just spread the rumor. It could be because you wanted people to notice us two staying behind even though school was over, or just because you wanted to make it believable for any person who came and saw us by chance. I really don't know and definitely don't care. All I know is that I am sick of this. Hear me once and Hear me well. Do not mess with me Michelle. I do not stoop to your level but don't believe for a second that I am out of this race. If you thought that I would need Derek's support to beat a conniving bitch like you, you were wrong."

Ignoring her indignant gaping mouth, I did a hair flying turn. It sounded very dramatic in my head. However my power woman confidence disappeared when I saw Derek walking towards me. I rushed to meet him half way as to ensure he wasn't near the hearing range of the Michelle crowd. However, he was still suspicious as upon reaching me, he frowned and tilted his head towards her.

"Trouble?" he said.

Last Friday, I would have thought that sweet. The Monday before last, I would have thought that nosey and annoying. Today…it just seemed a lie. He had shown his true self. Thus, I replied… partly in sarcasm, and partly in hurt.

"Don't act like you care."

I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his brown eyes but probably it was my imagination.

Still, my heart gave in, I sighed and just said, "It's nothing"

Nodding his head, he ran a hand through his hair before murmuring a goodbye and leaving.

I couldn't help but watch him go, a little disappointed. We didn't even fight…

I was shaken out of my stupor by Emily waving her hand in my face.

"You okay there Case?"

Clearing my throat, I got out. "Yes"

Why was it that I kept being sucked back in Derek land? I needed to focus, I needed to… campaign. It started now!

Finding a victim who had dropped his pen, I reached down and gave it to him.

Smiling, he said. "Thanks."

I smiled back. "No problem, Hi my name is Casey, what's yours?"

--- **After school**

By the end of school, I had mingled with half the population for sure. Surprisingly I enjoyed it. I had always been the type that didn't mingle with more people than 'necessary', especially not the kids in high school here. Partly because people in my previous high school loved me and partly because I was afraid that people in this school would hate me. However, the 'need' to mingle had resulted in me overcoming that fear and actually finding out that the people here weren't that bad. They were all interesting, and entertaining in their own way.

However my smiling carefree world didn't last, as my eyes caught Derek and a girl in lip lock. I felt my heart break into a million pieces right then and there.

_I said what I needed… hey you know I like to sweet talk my girls_

Taking deep breaths, I tried to push back the memory of those words again. I suddenly felt the need to run into the bathroom and cry my eyes out. However, that didn't happen. My will power wasn't the one that stopped me, but it was actually James smooth appearance against my neighboring locker.

Smiling he said, "Hey Casey"

"Hey," I replied. Thanking god that my voice didn't tremble.

"How are you doing………did you rethink the Friday 'No'" he blurted out soon after the first part. He started blushing; I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. He had the messy look going today which he rarely did. I assumed it was probably because he ran late or something. Still, I bet all the girls were hoping, he ran late more often.

He was still waiting, looking at me with a little hope. I wanted to say no, he was too nice to be treated like a rebound... could I call him that when what Derek and I had wasn't…real. However, my selfish and trampled heart needed desperate mending, thus it urged me to say.

"Yes, that would be great."

His eyes lit up. It was nice to see somebody happy to be with me. Urged by god knows what, probably my need to makeup for saying no to him yesterday, I said, "hey, how about Tomorrow, since Friday is still pretty far away."

His smile got wider.

My conscience gnawed on me a little.

He nodded his head enthusiastically before asking, "I would love that, but one question, stupid, but what changed your mind?"

I felt my eyes drifting towards Derek's locker, where he and the girl were talking now.

I sighed and replied, "I realized if I didn't give the good guys a chance, how will I ever find happiness"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So yes not as fast but hey I think this update was faster than the last one. Anyways I did not like my ending line, but eh. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Atruwriter:** I know…I can't figure it out either (the James being good guy or bad guy). However, going with the flow. Thanks for still staying with the story.

**SaphireGoddess57:** Thanks! And yes I agree he is being a total ass, I can't help it. I start to write him being all understanding… and then I see a LWD episode, and I think Derek understanding… never! Also lol hmm the makeup part, dammit I shouldn't have started a 'T' story. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

**AngelOfMusic123:** poor them! Poor me… every time I write, I just want them to kiss and live happily ever after . Anyways Thanks for reviewing!

**all.systems.go: **I am sorry, please don't die. This update is a 'little' faster. Thanks for reviewing!

**sballLuvr5:** I know, we should tie them up in a room…ooh that could be fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!

**HP.Surfer16:** Aww thanks for reviewing, even one line is great! Hope your tutor stops giving you so much work!

**HollyxArtemis:** Thank you! Hope you love this one as well.

**Inulover4eva: **Aww you are so sweet! Yes bio classes driving me crazy, I am taking biochem, cell physiology and molecular biology all at once (aside from stat and psy classes). However, I made a plan, and I think updates will be faster. Sorry Derek didn't try to make up, but he will sometime in the future. Thanks for reviewing, love ya too.

**Half-elf**: I know! I am blaming it on them still being in shock. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lovestoread:** lol ok the planned out part… not really but I know for sure, that Derek and Casey never get together fast, that's why I am taking my time. Anyways, your review was just so sweet. Thanks!

**Renny Ren Ren:** aww, sorry, this was the fastest I could update! Thanks for reviewing.

**forgetMEalways:** I know! They are annoying me too.

**Cursive Obsession:** New reader yay! Hope you enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I apologize for the grammar mistakes.

**iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1...:** lol well wait and see, however thankie for continuing to review, its really nice to know that I keep having same readers come back for more!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek POV**

I hate James

I hate his prissy clothes

I hate his combed hair, who does that anymore?

I hate his shiny shoes

I hate how he shoots in hockey

I hate how he smirks

I hate how he talks to Casey

I hate how he makes her laugh

I hate how he makes her eyes fill up with warmth

I hate…

Sighing, I leaned back against the bed's head board. This was not working. Why did I trust Sam when he said that this would help me get over Casey? Actually, he had said to make a list of things I hated about Casey, but weirdly, I couldn't put down a single one. So, I took up this for fun. However all that it had accomplished was a hand cramp and a list of strange reasons.

Rubbing my eyes, I pushed aside the list and tried to go back to sleep again since it was 3:00am, but all I could thing about was this morning. Not one but various things like Casey's eyes filled with hatred upon my show of concern, Sam's antics to cheer me up, Sam's list of ways to get over Casey, which included things like playing a lot of hockey, eating a lot of pizza, however the only one that made sense was dating another girl. Though that had turned weird as well, as he had bought a random girl from the cafeteria like a pimp. However the girl was just as happy to make out rather than talk. Still, it was useless, because Casey had literally destroyed me for any other girl. Kissing just wasn't the same, even though I tried my best to enjoy it with that girl. Yet that wasn't what was keeping me awake primarily, it was actually Casey at the dinner table, discussing her date with James.

I rolled over and tried to massage my head as I could feel a headache coming on. I was right…. right all along. Casey liked James. I was the crazy one to have kissed her and expected a happily ever after. Why shouldn't I have, when girls fought over me all the time. It was ironic, how I had to choose the one that hated me to fall in love with. Thank god, I didn't try to reconcile with her yesterday.

Sitting upright, I pushed aside the covers. There was no point in just lying there if I couldn't go to sleep. Maybe a glass of milk would help I thought, as I walked downstairs making sure to step lightly since everybody was sleeping. Upon reaching the kitchen, I went straight to the fridge and began rummaging through the various snacks to get to the milk. Finally reaching it, I took it out only to almost drop it upon seeing my father sitting on the stool.

Holding a hand over my thudding heart, I whispered harshly, "Dad, are you trying to kill me! I know I haven't been that likeable but I am still your son."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "You are young, you'll survive it. Anyways I did not want to disturb you while you were looking in there, because you could have hit your head inside and then blamed me for that."

Sighing I just shook my head, my dad was ever the lawyer with a plausible explanation for everything.

Taking out a glass, I motioned to him as if to ask if he wanted one. He nodded his head.

Setting both glasses on the table, I went and took out the Oreo cookie packet from the laundry cabinet. The 'girls' of this house kept it there to prevent us from getting it. Sadly, they didn't know we all knew.

Placing it on the island in the middle, we both began dipping them in milk.

Dad was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"So Derek, what's with the night owlish ways?"

I shrugged and said. "I couldn't sleep"

Looking at me quietly for a second, he ventured. "Something wrong? You haven't been … yourself lately"

Smiling I thought back to yesterday night. Should have guessed they would notice the niceness.

Still I did not want to worry him.

"It's nothing dad, just basic high school drama"

Smiling he replied, "Well tell me, we use to talk before…"

I smiled back as I remembered those times, before Nora that is, when it was just the guys. When he had married, I had hated Nora since she took up most of his time. However, I realized soon after that before he had nobody to talk to, he listened to us but never talked. Now he had somebody, and he looked less stressed and happier.

He was trying to reconnect now but it was hard though, considering it had been a long time since our last father/son chat. Still his earnest face was hard to say 'no' to.

Clearing my throat, I said concisely. "Girl problems"

His brow knitted together and he frowned. "Derek, is this the time like with that girl Sandra. Son, just because they resist you doesn't mean they are a challenge. I know I don't say a lot, but I wouldn't like any of my sons treating women like a piece of meat."

I shook my head, "No, Dad it's not like that…I like this girl…"

My face must have shown that I was speaking the truth because he immediately went into shock. Getting a little worried, when I couldn't hear breathing sounds, I shook his shoulders a little.

Coming back to me, he started intelligently, "Wha... "

Rolling my eyes, I got up in agitation. Walking to the sink, I began rinsing my glass.

"It's not a big deal, I like her but she doesn't like me. I just need time to deal with it…"

He asked in disbelief, "Derek, you fight for any girl who says no to you, but you won't for a girl you like?"

Turning around, I slashed my hand in the air with anger.

"It's not like that! I can't make her like me… I don't _want_ to make her like me. I am a dumbass most of the times... yes... but that's me, I can't help it. Don't all the romance movies say that love is when you love the person for their true self?"

My dad's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Love…I thought you liked the girl, not loved her"

Scratching the back of my head, I whispered helplessly. "I don't know…"

Seeing my struggle, he walked towards me and opened his arms for a hug.

Rolling my eyes, I gave a small chuckle and said. "No"

He pouted at me, Can you believe that, he actually pouted.

Muttering under my breath about weird dads, I gave in and hugged him. Surprisingly, it helped. Growing up my dad was the 'mom' since my own mom didn't care that much. It was true. The biggest proof was here, Martie. My mother hadn't even fought for her custody. So whenever we got hurt or had a problem, dad was ready with a hug. Its effects still worked.

Stepping back, I coughed, "thanks"

Murmuring a good night, I left for upstairs. I finally did get some sleep.

--- **Wednesday night**

The whole time I was at school, I had thought about their date. I had played a million scenarios in my head, one of which actually included them deciding 5 minutes after they left the house, to go to Vegas to get married.

Now the date time was here.

Casey was getting ready upstairs, while I sat and sulked in my _head_ in the living room. Though, outwardly I appeared my usual lazy self without a care for the world.

Precisely, at 8:00pm the door bell rang.

"Whoop de doo da" I muttered. Whiny ass was the perfect date, arriving on time. Since Dad was already walking around, he went and got the door. I heard his laugh, great just great; James was a father favorite as well. Few seconds after, they both walked in. He saw me sitting and though he didn't frown, I saw his eyes narrow a little.

Dad saw the tension between us and tried to lighten by asking.

"So you boys excited about the Friday game?"

We both muttered, "Yes"

Seeing neither of us excited to chat with each other, Dad began chatting with him. He looked down at his watch after a few minutes.

Looking around finding nobody but me, he asked.

"Hey Derek, could you go get Casey? James here tells me he has reservations, I don't want them to get late."

Scoffing at the over the top date idea, I didn't say anything but instead jogged upstairs. Not in a very good mood, I thudded my hand against her door and said, "Casey your date's here."

I heard a yell back, "Tell him, I will be there in a minute."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "You can tell him yourself, I am not your servant."

"Don't be a dumbass!"

I smirked. "When am I not?"

I was enjoying this. It had been too awkward between us. Even if I couldn't have her, it didn't mean I wanted to lose her altogether.

I heard a growl from inside, and a gritted "Dammit, stupid things"

Curious, I opened the door.

I shouldn't have. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a plain wrap around blue dress that ended at her knees and matched the color of her eyes beautifully. It was a V-neck so her smooth neck was visible. Her hair were down, soft and flowing, around her shoulders.

She was wrestling with the necklace at that moment. It had a complicated clasp, so it was hard to close without looking at it. Walking up, I took it form her.

"Let me." I said.

She looked unsure for moment, but it passed as she held her hair up and turned her back to me. Putting the necklace around her neck, I easily closed the clasp. Her hands fell away, letting her hair take their place around her shoulders. I inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo. I couldn't resist the urge any longer. Leaning forward, I brushed them to one side and kissed her where her shoulder and neck met. She gave a small cute gasp. Encouraged, I licked that spot. This time the response I got was a moan.

As if realizing what we were doing, Casey abruptly moved away.

"Don't do that," she said breathlessly.

Her eyes were a little dazed. Smirking I replied, "You liked it"

Glaring at me, she icily said, "I didn't, my body did"

That hurt, but before my anger could make me say stuff that I would regret even more, I heard dad call for Casey. Grabbing her purse from her dresser, she left without a glance back.

I followed her to the top of the stairs, but didn't go down. From my place, I quietly observed as he put her jacket on her. Heard him tell her she was beautiful and in general act like a perfect gentleman. I would have never thought of that, I would have probably made a stupid rude joke. That's why this was what she needed… James… not me. Sighing I walked downstairs, once the door closed on them. Grabbing the phone from its customary place of between the couch cushions, I pressed two.

"So…Sam, what's next on the "Let's help Derek get over Casey" list?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Ok for new readers, really i never update this fast. I don't know what happened, yesterday i just felt like writing and before i knew it, i had Derek's POV written out. As you can see though, that not alot happened but eh. Anyways good news, i have it figured out. Six more chapters and then maybe an epilogue(which i think can be for my other story as well). For those of you who are like what, get them together already, i am sorry but i committed myself when i said the homecoming dance on a saturday three weeks away and i am on the second week right now.

**Huge thanks to: **iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1.., sabrina, rina, ForgottonAngel, HP.Surfer16, Lavalampgirl, Lymaris, atruwriter, HollyxArtemis, AngelOfMusic123, tvFANatic26, Inulover4eva, Cursive Obsession, sballLuvr5, Laura8881, forgetMEalways, all.systems.go, bakaheartsanime, lovestoread, sydmoonlight, mylifeismine

**Also:** special thanks to Half-elf for the Dad part, hope this shows he noticed Derek being weird.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey POV**

"See you tomorrow"

I closed the door after giving a quick wave to James, who was being a sweetheart by still waiting in the car. He had been more than willing to walk me to the door, but I didn't want any awkward confrontations between him and Derek. Well that's what I told him, but really, I was just nervous about the fact that maybe he would expect a kiss. Though it was stupid, I had kissed Derek back without any qualms.

Sighing, I walked further into the room. Taking a seat on the couch, I just leaned back and tried to relax. I don't know why I was so tired. Everything had been great. From the moment we left my house, he had treated me like a princess. He had complimented me, opened doors, pulled my chair out at the restaurant, and best of all ordered me the best chocolate sundae in the world. He had made the date incredible… just as I imagined in my dream date.

Problem was…it was just as I imagined. Moving my head against the soft couch cushion, I mentally berated myself for going down that pathway. All through the night, I had kept thinking about what Derek would have done… I laughed as I thought about how he would have probably been late, even while living in the same house. Also, there would have been a million mishaps, and in the end, he would have most likely blamed them on me. Rather than being a gentleman, he would have been his cocky self. He would have closed the door in my face, stole the food off my plate and then probably stick me with the check.

Sighing, I realized I sounded wistful. I was truly a masochist if I preferred that over James. Rising up from my place, I slowly treaded upstairs, all the while ignoring that voice in my head that kept saying.

If it had been Derek, it would have been perfect.

**--- Thursday**

"Vote for Casey and get these scrumptious cupcakes for free!"

I looked at Emily incredulously

"Cupcakes!" I exclaimed. "That was the big strategy you got for winning me the home coming queen title! The top secret plan that could not be discussed on the phone! The mission that involved I using Edwin's walkie talkies in public!"

She rolled her eyes as she dragged me down onto the seat behind a table displaying a "Vote for Casey" Banner. Apparently, since everybody was voting on Monday, today was the only legit school day to get votes as Friday was going to be taken up by the mayhem of the homecoming hockey game. It was interesting, but not a total surprise that the school chose to not center the homecoming game on the traditional game of football. Our school's hockey team was one of the best out there and was the only one that bought about the whole high school to the arena.

"Casey stop spacing. Focus! Campaign!"

Looking at her dubiously, I said. "Campaign…..what campaign! This is not campaigning, we are feeding them cupcakes! Cupcakes!"

"Yeah Yeah you don't have repeat every word you know, and No, we are getting votes"

Pointing towards a guy who was stuffing his face with the said cupcakes, I said. "They are not going to give me votes because I fed them. They will need more to make their decision. For example, my political views, I need to get out there and tell them my opinions on the environmental issues facing us today. I need to…"

"Shut up and stop sounding like you running for presidency… you keep forgetting this is high school Casey, teenagers don't care if you are the most worthy person. If they really did care, then wouldn't America have a higher percentage of teenage voters out there?"

I couldn't argue with that. Also, it was pointless to try since I was being proven wrong by the presence of a long line that was waiting on us. Across the cafeteria, Michelle was employing the same tactics but with brownies. However years of torturous practices was against her, as it was keeping more than fifty percent of the high school population away. Though when I pointed that out to Emily, she didn't think it was as great of news as I did.

Her reply was, "Casey, she doesn't need for them to like her. If it comes down to their votes, she knows that the threat of her making their lives hell would be enough. Our job is to make these voters more confident and willing to overcome their fear of that threat."

So that is exactly what I did the whole lunch through. I handed out cupcakes and made people comfortable with the idea of voting for me. I even helped a girl through her "she would kill me" outburst, and made the math club president realize that his vote wouldn't make Michelle realize her undying love for him.

By the end, I was exhausted and watching James and Derek enviously. They both sat at their respective tables, but neither was campaigning. Sure they sent angry looks at each other time to time, but neither tried to make the other look bad. On top of that people were naturally pulled towards their direction, and both just chatted without any mention of the election. Stupid cocky bastards!

Though my anger evaporated, as in spite of Derek's protests, the sight of Sam jumping on the table to support Derek was hilarious. He broke out into a very loud and high pitched song about Derek. It would have been normal, if not for the lyrics. Apparently Sam thought that most votes would be gotten from the female population. Thus, his lyrics were about Derek's body. I like the new love sick puppy appreciated the attributes, but coming from Sam they were plain hilarious. Thus, it was no surprise when few seconds into the song, I saw Sam fly across tables in fear of Derek trailing behind him.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful and by the end, I was ready to just go home and relax. However Michelle didn't want to give me that piece of mind.

"Hey loser"

"Hey slut," I replied just as cheerfully.

"I am really getting tired of you"

"Same here" I replied blandly.

"I saw that sad little cupcake stand"

Putting my hands on my hips, I replied. "And I saw your oh so sophisticated brownie stand, what's it to ya?"

"Look sweetie, just a friendly warning, Stop this sad excuse for a campaign before I take another person that is important to you"

I looked at her dumbly as she walked away; trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. However my thoughts were put on hold when I saw James waiting at my locker. I forced a smile, as I greeted him.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I had fun last night"

"Me too" I replied, hoping he didn't hear the guilt that I was feeling for my thoughts yesterday.

"That's good," He smiled wider. "So tomorrow I am thinking we can go after the game to this funnel cake place. Or we can go to dinner, which ever you want."

"Ah no no, the funnel cake thing sounds good"

"Good."

…. Damn, this was awkward. Neither of us was saying anything and I couldn't distract myself with putting away my books any more.

Suddenly, he spoke up, "hey, do you want a ride?"

"She already has one."

I turned around in surprise; only to find myself staring into Derek's stoic brown eyes. I stopped myself from squeaking in fear, as I could feel his body heat. In particular, the underlying anger. I turned and saw James arch an eyebrow at the hostility in Derek voice. Staring for a second, he let his face fall into a smirk. I was struck by the uncanny resemblance he had to Derek when he did that. Sure they were opposite in their physical attributes, but the same hot arrogant blood ran through both. And if I was correct in that assumption, their probably be a macho showdown to follow. So I quickly dispelled the situation by ending the conversation, "Thanks James, but Derek is here so no point of you going out of your way. Maybe another time. I better go, See you later!"

With that I straightaway left through the school doors. Moving purposefully towards the car, I ignored Derek falling in step beside me. I did not feel the need to start up another conversation only to end it with another reminder of his lack of feelings towards me. Upon reaching the car, I automatically moved to open the door, expecting Derek to have pressed the unlock button by now. However, stupid of me to think that right! Since all I did was jerk back in the same position.

Hearing a chuckle behind me, I whirled around and glared.

Rolling his eyes, he drawled, "You can't actually pierce me with your glare. You know that right?"

Huffing I muttered, "I can damn well try"

Finally hearing the soft click, I opened the door and sat in. Buckling my seat belt, I observed Derek perform his self absorbed ritual i.e. fixing his hair. Once happy, he started the car. Few minutes of cruising and complete silence was soon broken by Derek.

"So…What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Anything new happen at school?"

"Nope"

"How is that campaigning going?"

"Good"

"Casey could you stop that, It's very annoying."

I looked at him sarcastically, "What… one word answers… well when you do it, it's perfectly acceptable right"

His posture stiffened and he turned his face directly ahead again.

After a minute had passed, he said quietly.

"Why can't we just go back to the way we were?"

Laughing hollowly, I said. "Even though that sounds cheesy as hell, we are the way we where. We hated each other before and we hate each other now, what's the difference?"

His eyes flashed with anger at my words.

"Look Casey, what's done is done. Don't act like you are still hung up over that kiss. Your ego being bruised is not the end of the world neither is you allowing yourself to be kissed by someone like me"

He sounded bitter by the end, but knowing myself I was probably imagining it. However it was still crazy, if he thought that this was about my ego. Not wanting to be the one to help dispel this myth, and give him the ammunition. I just said. "Whatever"

"That's mature"

Looking at him, I sighed resignedly. He was right; we needed to return to what we knew. We had other people to think about too. "You know what; let's follow our parent's advice. We call a truce right now, which will allow us to peacefully survive our last year together until we have to leave for college that is, or in your case jail"

He was quiet for moment before he said, "Ha, Ha you think you are so funny"

It sounded forced, but it was a start. So I replied, "I know I am"

He indulged a small smile at my childishness.

"Truce" I said

"Truce"

Smiling in return, I thought how weirdly it was good to have him back.

Leaning back, a little comfortable now, I said.

"So Derek… I didn't know Sam was so intimate with the contours of your body. You want to tell me the truth about all those hockey practices at his house?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Yes, I can hear you guys saying blah blah, get to the good parts already. And I am; next chapter! which I have 90 written and should take few days at most to post since I gotta edit it and well I wrote in my molecular biology notebook….so yeah gotta type it.

Also ooh, so I am thinking that I should really get a beta. I feel so bad when I miss those really stupid mistakes. So is anybody interested in doing this boring job? Or can tell me where to find one? I haven't told anybody about my writing so I can't ask my friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hockey was a violent game.

Of course, I always knew that. However, it was still the first sport that I asked to be allowed to participate in. I tried many others like baseball, soccer and even basketball, but none of them by choice. This was one thing that I wanted. Still, my parents expected me to dropout a week after, just like I had with the other sports. However, I didn't…I couldn't. I had fallen love with it. I loved the feeling of being on the ice. Loved how each movement was graceful and calculated, and yet so raw. Loved how when the game was being played, everything mixed into the background and nothing but getting that puck in the net mattered. I was wrong, yet again.

Friday had started out great. I had a good night's sleep, so I woke up surprisingly fresh in the morning. Things with Casey were marginally better, which was enough to take the edge off of me. My whole family was rooting for me and serving my every whim. I had even gotten the shower first, in honor of game day. Let's just say getting hot water in this house was a miracle. I was feeling like a King.

I had gotten to arrive to school in style, in my dad's new car rather then the beaten up Buick I was handed down for my birthday. I was greeted into the school doors to the cheers and friendly back slappings of my school mates. The school, in itself, was a sight to see with its every inch decorated in banners for the game, and every player's profile blown up and set around the school. I have to say that I looked particularly handsome in mine.

Since it was the main homecoming game, the class times were shortened to allow for the assembly just before the game. So it was great when my brain hadn't been completely fried with "useless" information, which is why I had literally arrived to the assembly with a smile on my face.

I took a seat in the first row beside Sam, happy to see that James was at the opposite end. It was only a few seconds before the principal walked onto the stage. Raising his hands, he indicated for the auditorium to calm down.

"Welcome my minions…"

Nobody blinked an eye to that, as we weren't surprised, having been used to his antics everyday.

"As you know today is a very special day…"

He was cut off by a series of hoots and whistles but after allowing the noise to die down, he continued.

"The best hockey team we have ever had is going against our biggest rival today. To say that I am excited would be an understatement. Since we have never been able to beat Valley's team, I am here to give you guys some incentive. After pulling some money from the art fund…kidding…each player, upon winning of course, will receive a season ticket for the 2007 NHL Stanley Cup…"

I cheered, alongside my teammates. Those tickets were expensive, and I don't know how he pulled it off but I wasn't complaining.

"I can see the crowd is not as happy, but if the team wins, Valley's principal has _kindly_ offered to pay for a banquet hall for our homecoming dance to be held in."

Everybody cheered and laughed to that. Anybody who had been around here long enough knew about the ongoing competition between the principals themselves. They were always betting, and the loser often ended up doing something for the other's school.

"Thought you guys would like that. Now let's give our team the support they need!"

That was the signal for us to jog through the aisles as everybody stood and cheered. The feeling was incredible. Knowing the whole school was behind us, the team became even more motivated.

Still, just as great was the feeling of entering the ice rink with their resounding applause. Taking a few laps around, I lead my team into a round of warm ups. I didn't let it show, but I was nervous as hell. This was huge game for us, and I knew the only way we could win was to stay focused. The sound of the crowd's "booing" few seconds after indicated that our rivals had arrived.

We put on our game faces. Even Sam, who was such a happy and generally friendly guy, had the look of a hound out for blood. Marti, in previous games, had thought it was a cute puppy face, but now it seemed that he had worked on it.

The referee entered the ice last. Upon reaching the center, he blew his whistle, indicating that it was time to take our places.

I skated into position only to find myself facing my least favorite player. Ignoring him, I took my stance, but he was oh so happy to talk.

"The great Derek Venturi in the right wing position. Aww did you make a boo bo0?"

"Shut up Matheson"

"Hit a nerve, I am so sorry. Is that new pretty boy taking your position, well well they didn't value you much did they?"

My scathing retort was cutoff with the referee indicating the start of the game. From the corner of my eye, I saw James skillfully swipe the puck with his stick, and pass it to Sam. Unfortunately at the exact moment the opposing team's player Harland body checked him, while taking the puck. Having played him enough, I knew he would pass it to his other half in the dynamic duo, Matheson. Waiting for the right time, I slammed Matheson into the boards and took off with the puck. A loud cheer went up in the crowd. I skated faster opting not to shoot but rather to take a skate behind the net, hoping to give enough time for my players to get in position. Once sure that Sam was clear, I passed it to him while avoiding one of the angry defense players. From this point, I could see Sam pass it to Mike, who passed it back to Sam, who in turn passed it to me. As expected, the dynamic duo came at me, but I wasn't the best because I could shoot great under pressure, but because I knew that team players won the match. Facing the board, I hit the puck against it edge, watching it slide with the curve of the board to end up at the other side of the net where James was awaiting with stick in ready position. Pulling back, he smashed it strategically towards the net, taking the goalie completely by surprise. I watched in delight as it hit the side and landed neatly in the net.

"Man oh Man! Thomson high starts off with a sweet goal courtesy of Venturi and Stevens; it looks like we are in for some game folks!"

**-- Half time**

We rocked this game!

We were two points ahead, and as I looked around at my fellow teammates who were red and drenched in sweat, I knew they were nowhere near letting up the fight.

Even James, I grudgingly admitted was doing great, by putting about half the points on the board. Before, I, being the captain, could walk up to him and say "good job," something caught his attention in the stands, causing me to follow his line of vision.

It was Casey.

Walking towards the little doorway that led out to the stands, he stood there and waved her over.

Frowning I looked away and instead focused on the coach, who at the moment was discussing some new plays he wanted to try out. He had not even finished saying the last sentence when Sam began jumping like a crazy lunatic on speed.

Nodding to the coach to indicate that I understood, I turned to Sam and calmly asked "What's wrong?"

He shook his head very fast and said, "Nothing, why would you think something was wrong. Nothing is wrong, we are leading. Every thing is good. No wait, it's super."

He kept glancing at something behind me, so obviously that was a big hint that he was trying to distract me from that something. Therefore, I turned. Big Mistake. The scene being played out before me, made my heart freeze in my chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while hers were around his neck. They were kissing. Not like the typical horny teenagers, but like a couple discovering their first kiss. I hadn't realized the impact that sight would have on me. I felt sick, and the exhaustion of the game, which was nonexistent before, quickly replaced the energy high of leading.

The sound of the half time being over awakened my senses, causing me to finally tear my eyes away from the sight. Jumping over the side box, I skated into my position, with everybody following suit.

The game started.

Willing myself to calm down, I focused on the game. It was hard, but thank God I was far away from James, who was currently near the net while I was preventing one of the opposing players from getting there. However my luck ran out when the puck landed near James.

My job required me to go swerve behind the net and take it from the place where he was protecting it. Thus, I found myself speeding towards him, and rather than slowing down and taking the puck, my brain went berserk. Using my full body force and the built up speed from the ice, I slammed him into the sideboards.

"What the hell Derek!" he exclaimed in anger.

Ignoring him, I turned taking the puck. Apparently he had no sense of self preservation as he put his hand on my shoulder to make me turn. Something inside of me just snapped. Throwing my hockey stick on the ground, I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. He stumbled from the force, but didn't let himself fall down. Instead he came at me, and I felt my jaw literally shake from the force of the punch.

Weeks of anger and frustration came back to me, causing me to completely block out the pain. I continued to throw blow after blow, while blocking against the ones coming at me. Our teammates were the ones who finally broke us apart, followed by the referee's whistle. Doing his exaggerated hand motions, he said, "Number two gets a three minute penalty, Number 1 gets a five minute penalty!"

The anger still boiling within me, I screamed, "What kind of call is that, I didn't beat the other team's player?!"

"You disrupted the game!"

"I didn't! If you did your job, maybe this wouldn't have happen. And really why does he get only three minutes?!"

"You started the fight!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it not about who starts the fight?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

I skated up to him, until I was right in his face. "What you gonna do, you big sissy?"

His face turned a dark shade of red, as exclaimed angrily, "That's it, you are out!"

"What, you can't do that!!"

"I can, and I just did."

"Hey you ass—"

My throat clogged up as I saw my coach shake his head, making it clear that I needed to shut up. I was just making this worse. Then it hit me, my stupidity had just gotten me kicked out of the game. I had just decreased our chances of winning, i had ignored my own advice on staying focused. Hanging my head in shame, I walked off the rink, only stopping near my coach to whisper an apology and giving a concerened looking Sam a nod indicating I was fine.

The crowd was booing at the referee, even knowing that it was my fault. I noticed as soon as I had stepped off the rink, two of the security guards had fallen in step with me. Trying to seem indifferent, I ignored them. The humiliation didn't stop there as they waited outside the lockers rooms while I took a shower and changed. Expecting for me to go the nurse, I just shook my head at them. They weren't that concerned to change my decision. Once outside, they happily slammed the doors in my face. Knowing that my dad was going to come for me soon, I waited in the parking lot, happy to breathe in the fresh air.

"You look disgusting Derek."

A chuckle arose from my badly bruised body.

"Your boyfriend doesn't look any better, which begs the question, why aren't you with him?"

"Family overrules boyfriend."

"We aren't family, we can never be. We are just two people stuck in a very weird situation."

Looking at me intently, she said, "Whatever we are, we work."

I wanted to believe she meant "more" with those words, but I didn't get a chance to dwell on it as she continued.

"Anyways, I didn't think you would be in the mood for George's lecture so I convinced him let me take you home"

I looked at her in surprise and asked, "How did you do that?"

She smiled quirkily, "I think he thought letting me take you home was torture enough."

Chuckling, I agreed. If we weren't in this "'limbo" I would have probably stomped my foot like a spoiled child rather than be glad that she was taking me home.

Nodding, I moved towards the car. I didn't protest as she got into the driver's seat; I was not that stupid to think that I could drive safely in my condition. Buckling my seat belt, I sighed and tried to forget the night every happened.

Finally getting home, I immediately went towards the fridge for an icepack. I was leaning against the counter, holding it to my left temple, when I saw Casey walking towards me with the first aids kit. Chuckling hoarsely, I asked. "Are we going to play doctor? If yes, then you should really change into something less comfortable."

Rolling her blue eyes at me, she just directed me to a chair. Ignoring her request, I wrapped my hands around her waist, and hoisted her onto the counter. Startled, she asked "Derek, what are-"

I cut her off smirking, "It's easier this way."

Huffing, she opened the little box. While she went about setting the box in a way that provided easiest access according to my injuries, I took the time to lean closer and inhale the strawberry scent of her shampoo. I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. She smelled that good. Turning she looked at me inquiringly, but I just blinked innocently. Staring at me suspiciously for a few seconds, she went back to her task. Taking out a cotton ball, she dabbed it with some antiseptic and began cleaning my bloody lip. Then moving to my temple, she repeated the same action. I would like to say that I took it like a man, but really I didn't, since by the end Casey was exasperated.

"Derek, stop hissing!"

Glaring, I said, "It hurts!"

Getting a new cotton ball, she sarcastically replied, "Should have thought of that before you fought."

"Hey, don't be --- Ouch, woman! Are you just enjoying torturing me?!"

"Whatever you big baby!" she said, poking my chest.

I winced, that had hurt. Of course, my skills at hiding that failed as it showed on my face, and Casey's eyes immediately turned concerned.

"Do your ribs hurt?"

Damn, I could just imagine the torture that would be soon to follow, if I said yes. So, I said, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes again, and before I knew it, she took off my shirt in one swoop.

I blinked stupidly.

"Wow, I don't know whether to applaud you or ask you about what the hell you do in your free time?"

She ignored my retort, and began checking me. After what seemed like hours of torturous poking, she gave me her diagnosis. "Well your ribs don't feel broken, probably just bruised. Your shoulder however got chafed pretty badly so I need to clean it."

"Oh no-no-no-no-no…No!"

"Yes, Derek"

I shook my head once again.

"Yes."

"Come on, it's a big area Casey, no way I am letting you near with that… acid and burning me!"

She looked heavenwards before saying resignedly, "Derek, I am not trying to hurt you on purpose. I wouldn't do this, if it wasn't necessary. We have to clean your shoulder, you guys were practically rolling around on that ice that carries God knows what on it. And your jersey, which you didn't wash because of the 'winning streak' carries enough germs for every infection possible."

Knowing it was useless; I just sighed and looked away, while tilting my shoulder towards her.

Smiling she said, "Good boy!"

I turned quickly to give her a glare before turning my head away again. The first dab had me jerking back a foot in pain.

I exclaimed angrily, "You know what! No fucking way, let it get infected! I don't care."

"Derek come on, please…" she made those doe eyes. I could tell when she made them to get away with stuff, but this was not one of those times, as she actually looked concerned.

Love sucked. Sighing, I moved closer and wrapped my hands around her waist.

She looked down, and then back up, then down again before saying. "Ah Derek..."

"What! If you want me to actually stay in one place, the least you can do is act as my support"

Giving me a small smile, she didn't push them away. My skin felt like it was on fire. One area was particularly bad, and from Casey's squeak I guessed I was squeezing too hard. Sheepishly, I kissed her cheek softly before whispering a soft, "Sorry."

Using her other hand, she stroked my cheek and whispered back. "It's okay."

She went about finishing the job, and when she looked up at my face. She appeared to be in shock. I guessed that few tears must have leaked out, as I saw her raising her hand to brush it against my cheek.

"I am sorry," she said miserably.

She looked so…I hated this. Moments like these killed me, they made me forget boundaries of our relationship, they made me think that she felt more for me as well and lastly, they made me do crazy things like this. I leaned forward and kissed her.

Unlike last time, she wasn't hesitant. She responded instantly with a need of her own. Moving her lips against mine in earnest, she didn't think twice about stopping. My need in accordance with hers made me move my hand to the back of her head and tilt to get deeper access. I was ecstatic to feel her tongue take the initiative, and tentatively trace the seam of my lips for permission. I gladly gave in.

As soon as the kiss had deepened, she moved her hands from around my neck to place them on my chest. Hesitantly she began exploring, the torture of her gentle caresses made me moan out loud. Wanting to feel her skin as well, I pushed off the flimsy sweater she was wearing, happy to find a tank top underneath.

Not being able to resist anymore, I moved out of the kiss to place my lips on her newly exposed collar bone. Trailing tiny kisses up to the curve of her neck, I licked the same spot I had on Wednesday. I was happy to find that it still made her moan, so happy that I felt a little possessive, and I bit down, only to have her arch into me. The feeling of her pressed up against me was like being in heaven.

She voiced her approval with a moan of her own. I was beginning to like the sound of that. Moving back up from her shoulder, I kissed her again. In the heat of the moment, I found my hands moving under her shirt. Hesitating when the realization came, I moved to remove my hands not wanting to in any way force her. However, it was unnecessary as her hands covered mine through the shirt and gave a gentle squeeze. Swallowing hard, I slowly began tugging upwards. I was in complete awe as slowly her smooth skin came into my vision. I felt my throat go dry as I saw the black silk that was encasing her breasts. I couldn't help but sigh in appreciation.

Brushing my lips against the shell of her ear, I whispered, "I told you, black would suit you more."

I grinned as I saw the blush spread across her chest and reach her face. I was making her uncomfortable, but damn I wanted to stare. Actually I wanted to touch; so I did. I reached out and traced the skin above the line of her bra. Feeling her breath hitch, I couldn't help but smirk at her response. Moving forward, I touched my lips to the center of her neck and trailed down to the valley in between just above the front clasp. Just as I was reaching to undo that said clasp, the moment was broken.

"Derek… Casey… we are home!"

Stumbling backwards, I quickly took Casey off the counter. In alarm, we scrambled around the kitchen, both looking for shirts. I found my shirt first, and watched as Casey too pull her tank top over her head. We both slid to our places at the opposite ends of the kitchen, just in time to see Marti running towards me in full force. Catching her before she toppled my already bruised enough body, I raised her up to eyelevel to find not her normally gleeful face but one full of tear stains.

Worried, I asked. "Smarti, what's wrong?"

"They said you got hurt."

"Who said?" I asked, while glaring at Edwin, who spoke up quickly.

"I swear it wasn't me Derek. All I had done was take Marti with me to get a drink. She overheard some guys ahead of us talking about you and the… you know… f-i-g-h-t."

Turning to look at Marti who was currently trying to disappear into my shirt, I said. "Look Marti, it's nothing, I am fine. Come on, you really think anybody could just hurt your big bro?"

Whimpering she shook her head.

Nodding emphatically, I said. "Right, so why are you crying? You are a big girl now. And big girls don't cry but they do get to eat ice cream at night."

I looked towards my dad, knowing that giving Marti ice cream this late was a death wish. However, he knew I needed some thing to take Marti's mind off of crying, so he just nodded. Still carrying her, I began taking out bowls.

"So who else wants ice cream?"

A chorus of "I do's" followed, except one.

"Ah I am not in a very ice creamy mood, so I am just going to go finish my homework," said Casey. I didn't need to turn to see that she was fleeing in panic. I wasn't worried though as I had realized something through this "ordeal": Miss Casey McDonald was attracted to me. I smirked. Just because we were never meant to be, didn't mean I couldn't have fun with this new development.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:** Sorry, I really did have 90 percent of the chapter written up, but I had to fix a lot of things, then my new beta Carie Valentine (THANKYOU SO MUCH) helped me out a lot and gave great suggestions on what to improve. Hopefully, I did.

**Huge thanks to**: **Half-elf, tvFANatic26, Seed-of-Flame, DereksGirl,Amanda031, Kitty** (LOL ok 90 chapters …nooooooooo… basically at most 5 more), **sballLuvr5, -6BOGUT6-** (Hope that was good parts), **forgetMEalways, Lavalampgirl (**as promised, DASEY parts)**iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1...** (You didn't ask anything but I am still writing to say, you just too cute in your reviews, keep them coming! ), **EvilFaerie17****, christine, ****funnechick****gkpinkgrl** (I don't know if you got my message, but yes it was House, my new addiction), **EdwardxBella****atruwriter****Carie Valentine****Inulover4eva** (first love you! Second, yup molecular bio notebook, its great how DNA can make a person think of another person whose name starts with a D…),**Cursive Obsession**

Oh also special thanks to Seed-of-Flame and DereksGirl, for being so sweet and willing to beta, I just picked the first person who said they would, so no offense to you guys.

Oh another thing:

I don't know if Muffin Is Injured or flowersinmyhair still reading, but I dedicate the making out part to them. I hoped I reached "way hotter" and hopefully made up for the lack of action in the janitor's closet.


End file.
